Fire and storm
by Jizel Ishihara Hidaka
Summary: Un nuevo torneo se acerca, nuevos equipos y revelaciones del origen de las bestias bit. El amor esta tan ligado al odio y la traicion que la linea entre ellas es facil de cruzar, lo dificil... es regresarKaiTaka ¬¬U
1. La cancion de Seiryu

Oh si, un nuevo fic n0n, Yeah n—n. Eh? Alguien esta leyendo esto O.O jeje n.n hola, Jizel Ishihara Hidaka presentándose con historia nueva, esta ya tiene que ver con los trompitos porque ya escribí demasiado AU ¬¬UU, pero que le vamos a hacer XDD. Estaba viendo V-force y me quede ¿de donde demonios vinieron las bestias bit? O.O No me digan que era todo lo que podían contar en la V-force ¬¬ no me hagan caso desvarió u-u Solo es una extraña idea que se me ocurrió unos de esos días que comí mucha azúcar XD Yaoi o shonen ai, para no perder la costumbre ñ.ñ Kai-Taka y algunas otras parejas coladas XDD... Así, Bey blade no es mío ¬¬ Por cierto, si el viernes entraste al msn y eres uno de mis contactos y estabas en línea lamento si corte la conversación lo que sucede es que mi computadora no me dejaba utilizar el programa lo siento Suu no pude mantener el programa abierto u.u Sin mas rodeos a la historia.

°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°°"°"°"°"

FIRE AND STORM

CAPI 1: "La canción de Seiryu"

°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°°"°"°"°"

La luna se oculto tras las nubes, un viento helado recorría las calles solitarias, el sonido de los blades impactándose uno contra otro rompía por momentos el silencio fantasmal que acompañaba a esa noche.

°-.Dónde esta?- pregunto una joven voz femenina, cubierta por las sombras que reflejaban los edificios.

El hombre solo paso dificultosamente la saliva.

°-.Solo es una pregunta puedes contestarla sin tanto rodeo- opino acercándose un poco, la silueta pronto formo una figura algo menuda.

°-.Sagitar, ya te lo dije- contesto desesperado, su blade estaba perdiendo terreno con el de la extraña.

°-.Mientes- mascullo cerrando fuertemente las manos, en sus muñecas varias pulseras de plata y oro tintineaban- Louderin!- grito la joven alzando la mano, el bit chip de su blade comenzó a brillar intensamente- EFFECT DEGEL AHORA!- ordeno, una enorme bestia bit se mostró saliendo del blade, los ojos violetas de la imponente bestia mostraron un brillo que asusto al hombre que se cubrió con ambas manos.

°-.Piedad, NOOOOO!- grito horrorizado cuando una intensa oscuridad lleno el lugar, después de unos instantes un silencio sepulcral se extendió en la soledad del callejón..

Un leve sonido de algo al girar se escucho entre las sombras, el blade seguía girando en un solo lugar, la joven se acerco y lo tomo. Levanto la vista, las nubes se disiparon y la luz de la luna ilumino el callejón, se encontraba sola.

°-.Las profecías comenzaran a cumplirse- murmuro la joven, bajando su vista, en una de sus manos descansaba un rubí- debe ser sellado lo mas pronto posible- agrego caminando por el callejón, sus pasos hicieron eco en las paredes que se levantaban a sus lados. Dejando el lugar en silencio como si nada hubiera pasado en ese lugar...

°-°-°-°-°- En un lugar de Japón -°-°-°-°-°-°

Un chico moreno miraba por la ventana de su habitación. La luna brillaba como una gran perla en el firmamento aterciopelada que esa noche vestía el cielo. Volvió momentáneamente su vista al interior de la habitación, sobre el buró cerca de la cama el reloj digital marcaba las doce de la noche. Sonrió y volvió su vista al cielo nocturno, lo que miraba no era la luna sino un destello azulado que recorría el cielo con movimientos ondulantes.

°-.Espero te haga bien, Seiryu- suspiro mirando su blade, el bit chip estaba vació.

Volvió a levantar la vista cuando escucho un sonido un poco lejano, era una música algo extraña, sonaba como el viento susurrando en las copas de los árboles pero el sonido tenia un tono algo metálico y dulce.

Sonrió al ver como el dragón hacia círculos en el cielo, su piel azulada reflejaba la luz de la luna que lo bañaba por completo. Recargo su cabeza en sus manos, cerrando sus ojos, escuchando la melodía que en esos momentos interpretaba el dragón solo para él...

°-.Esta noche estas feliz- comento aun con los ojos cerrados- creo que fue buena idea dejarte salir, te lo merecías- agrego

°-°-°-°-°-°

Voló rápidamente sobre las nubes, tras de sí, la luna se veía enorme... bajo la vista, la ciudad se veía minúscula desde donde se encontraba. Se sentía radiante, por fin después de mucho tiempo podía probar de nuevo los cielos. Su amo lo había dejado salir y se sentía mejor que en los últimos 2 000 años...

Se detuvo unos instantes y miro hacia una casa en especial, la mansión Hiwatari, un lugar que estaba desocupada por el momento. Sus ojos llenos de jubilo se volvieron opacos de pronto, la nostalgia lo invadía lentamente.

°-.Suzaku- susurro con su potente y a la ves dulce voz que caracterizaba a los de su especie. La miro unos instantes y en un improvisado movimiento se lanzo en picada hacia la ciudad. Era hora de regresar...

°-°-°-°-°

°-.Mmmm- el moreno de ojos azules miro el cielo, Seiryu regresaba. Le extraño un poco, pensó que el dragón querría estar mas tiempo disfrutando de la noche. En el tiempo que dura un parpadeo, el dragón comenzó a brillar.

Takao no perdió tiempo y se quito de la ventana, sabia que estaba haciendo el dragón. Se sentó en la cama cuando una luz entro por la ventana.

°-.Y como estuvo el paseo?- pregunto el peliazul divertido, la luz lentamente comenzó a disiparse mostrando a un joven un poco mayor que el muchacho que yacía sentado en la cama.

°-.Pues... estuvo genial- contesto con una voz profunda, mirando a Takao con una gran sonrisa.

Su cabello azul zafiro le caía un poco por el rostro, en su frente una diara de oro adornaba, se notaba que estaba finamente realizada. Su piel era algo morena, vestía un traje estilo oriental color azul oscuro, un poco pegado a su atlético cuerpo, su cintura era delineada por la cinta negra que llevaba amarrada a ella (estilo Ray XDD).. en sus brazos varios brazaletes de oro y plata brillaban con la luz de la luna que entraba en la habitación...

°.-.Me relaje un poco- agrego estirándose y poniendo cara gatuna- La vista era magnifica y la velocidad, Kya! Me encanto, creo que rompí mi propia marca- haciendo la demostración colocando los brazos como si planeara- Por cierto, O.O- deteniéndose mientras se rascaba la cabeza- Gracias!- grito en estado chibi, con ojos de estrellita.

El chico japonés sonrió mas ampliamente aunque Seiryu tuviera mas de 6 000 años seguía comportándose como un niño. Miro su reloj, eran las 2 de la mañana, tenia entrenamiento con Hitoshi en la BBA a las ocho y tenia que llegar puntual. (Jiz: ni esa él se la cree ¬¬U)

°-.Por lo menos alguien se divirtió- exclamo como si fuera lo más común del mundo, el dragón lo volteo a ver.

°-.Nane?- articulo extrañado ladeando un poco la cabeza- Ah, ya se... quieres que te lleve, SIIIII! Es una buena idea así veras que tan rápido soy- acercándose al chico y jalándolo del brazo.

°-.Era broma, Seiryu- le aclaro el moreno con una sonrisa- me gusto oírte cantar- opino, el chico de cabello zafiro lo soltó mirándolo algo apenado

°-.En serio, es una canción que los de mi clase cantaban hace tiempo- le informo- creo que la cante sin darme cuenta n.nU- colocando su mano detrás de su nuca

°-.Era linda- se limito a decir metiendose en la cama- aummm, hasta mañana- bostezo acostándose.

°-.Entrenamiento?- pregunto algo sorprendido, el moreno afirmo con la cabeza- entonces creo que regreso a mi chip- desapareciendo de vista de Takao

El moreno miro el blade que estaba en el buró, el bit chip emitió una luz azulada antes de que la imagen del dragón de tormenta apareciera. Sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse al cansancio... El día siguiente seria pesado aunque no imaginaba cuanto.

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

**Instalaciones de la BBA en Tokio.**

**2:30 p.m**

Takao entrenaba con Daichi mientras Hitoshi miraba la pelea, el campeonato mundial había terminado hace mas de seis meses y el mayor de los Kinomiya quería que Takao estuviera en forma para el siguiente año, sobre todo al enterarse que Kai le había advertido que entrenaría lo suficiente para llevarse el titulo. (1)

°-.TAKAO NO DESCUIDES TU DEFENSA!- grito mirando por los monitores- DAICHI, TU LANZAMIENTO NO TUVO FUERZA- los dos chicos solo asintieron.

°-.El entrenador se levanto de malas hoy- opino el chico pelirrojo, tenia los ojos puestos sobre su estrato dragoon que atacaba por todos lados al blade blanco azulado.

°-.Si creo que si- afirmo Takao algo somnoliento, ese día vestía una camisa negra, una chamarra azul y unos pantalones grises algo holgados y por supuesto su siempre fiel gorra.

Levanto sus ojos azules cuando Dragoon(2) salió volando del plato, Daichi sonrió ampliamente mientras festejaba su victoria.

°-.SOY EL MEJOR!- gritaba mientras saltaba en su lugar- quien es el campeón mundial ahora.- haciendo la señal de la victoria

°-.Si tu lo dices, Daichi- suspiro Takao mientras recogía su blade, lo miro unos instantes ese día estaba muy distraído y no estaba dando el 100 x 100

°-.Eh?- Daichi miro extrañado al japonés, era raro que no le hubiera dicho que le había dado ventaja o que no valía, era muy extraño.

°-.TAKAO, QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES QUE SIGNIFICO ESO- exigió el peliazul grisáceo acercándose al par que aun estaban en la zona del plato- parecías un novato con un blade nuevo no un jugador de clase mundial- le expuso.

°-.Lo siento Hitoshi creo que estoy muy distraído hoy- confeso el moreno colocando su blade en el lanzador.

°-.Pues despabílate porque esto es un entrenamiento- le dijo separándose y caminado fuera de la sala a una cámara donde estaban los monitores- prepárense!- les informo por un micrófono.

Ambos chicos se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares, el pelirrojo miraba inquisidoramente al peliazul frente suyo.

°-.Deberías hacerle caso al entrenador y concentrarte.- se burlo Daichi

°-.Tu crees- murmuro con una sonrisa.

°-.PREPARADOS- grito Hitoshi mirando por uno de los monitores la pelea

°-.3..- Daichi y Takao apuntaron hacia el plato

°-.2... 1- apretó la muñeca para que el lanzamiento fuera lo mas potente que se pudiera tenia que recuperarse

°-.LET IT RIP!- gritaron al mismo tiempo lanzando sus blades.

°-.Buen lanzamiento hermanito- susurro el mayor Kinomiya revisando las graficas- parece ser que ya te estas recuperando.

Dragoon atacaba a estrato dragoon(3) con mucha fuerza intentando acercarlo a la orilla del plato, las chispas salían por la fricción entre ellos.

°-.Este es el Takao que conozco- dijo mientras sonreía- ESTRATO DRAGOON ATACA AHORA!- grito el chico, el blade morado se separo antes de atacar a Dragoon de forma brusca haciéndolo retroceder

°-.DRAGOON!- grito Takao, su blade estaba perdiendo terreno nuevamente.

°-.Creo que me equivoque- comento Daichi encogiéndose de hombros.

El ojiazul lo miro unos instantes antes de volver su atención la plato, Dragoon estaba perdiendo velocidad, comenzó a evitar los ataques de Estrato Dragoon, solo tenia una oportunidad si quería ganar y tenia que buscar el momento adecuado.

°-."Es el momento"- pensó el japonés- DRAGOON, TORMENTA GALÁCTICA, AHORA!- grito, el bit chip comenzó a brillar dejando que el imponente dragón azulado apareciera.

°-.QUE!- articulo un sorprendido Daichi cuando su blade salió disparado impactándose contra la pared cercana.

Hitoshi sonrió, Takao había comenzado mal pero parecía que ya estaba mejor. Ese ataque tormenta había sido en el momento indicado, cuando Daichi descuido su defensa concentrándose en un ataque frontal que no servia de mucho.

°-.Pero como pude perder- se quejaba el pelirrojo- no es justo, quiero la revancha- exigió recogiendo su blade.

°-.Cálmate Daichi, solo fue una pelea- le dijo una recién llegada castaña

°-.Hiromi, no te metas- le reprocho el menor.

°-.Oye yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad- contesto la castaña con tres venitas sobre la cabeza

°-.Si claro porque no vas a jugar con tus muñecas ellas son las únicas que te entienden- le sugirió.

°-.QUE! AHORA VERAS!- gritaba mientras Takao la sostenía para que no se lanzara sobre Daichi

°-.Quieres pelea? Vamos, vamos no te tengo miedo

°-.TAKAO SUÉLTAME!- exigía la chica

°-.Cálmate Hiromi así no llegaras a nada bueno- le dijo el moreno con una gran gota sobre la cabeza.

La castaña al darse cuenta de que el chico japonés la tenia sujeta de la cintura, se le subieron los colores a la cara, así que dejo de moverse. El solo hecho de que estuviera así de cerca de ella la puso nerviosa.(4) El peliazul se separo al pensar que se había calmado.

°-.Así esta mucho mejor- opino el peliazul con una gran sonrisa.

°-.Ah, les traje el almuerzo- les informo la chica poniendo una cesta frente a sus ojos.

Ambos chicos miraron a Hiromi como si la chica trajera una bomba de tiempo en las manos

°-.Eh, gracias Hiromi pero no tengo apetito- se excuso el moreno haciéndose para atrás.

°-.Si, es que, es que- busco una buena excusa- desayunamos tarde, si eso n.nU- con una sonrisa nerviosa.

°-.Oh, que lastima y yo que les había traído sándwich- suspiro algo entristecida.

°-.Porque no vas a ver si Kenny tiene hambre- opino Daichi, la castaña levanto la vista y asintió.

°-.Tienes razón, debe tener apetito- y diciendo esto se fue con dirección al cuarto de los monitores.

°-.Pobre Kenny- exclamo Takao con una gran gota y ojos de rejilla

°-.Lo compadezco- completo Daichi con los hombros caídos- por cierto, quiero mi revancha- ya recuperado y mirando con el ceño fruncido al chico japonés.

°-.La tendrás después de que yo pelee con el campeón mundial- una tercera voz llamo su atención haciéndolos voltear.

°-Y tu quien eres- gruño Daichi mirando a la intrusa con molestia

Se trataba de una chica de unos 16 años de piel algo morena, su cabello lo tenia amarrado en una coleta que le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros. Tenia una pequeña trenza plateada del lado derecho, en al cual varias cuentas azules y de oro brillaban.

°-.Mi nombre no es importante. Solo vengo a retar al que dice ser el campeón- contesto la joven señalando al chico japonés. Llevaba guantes de tres dedos color azul marino y varias pulseras de plata.

Takao la miro con detenimiento, le llamaba mucho la atención los ojos de la chica, eran de color azul turquesa y una pequeña franja negra los delineaba resaltándolos mas. Vestía una camisa color azul oscuro de manga a tres cuartos y unos jeans negros de varias bolsas algo holgados.

°-.Dime tu nombre si quieres una bey batalla- le pidió el moreno algo serio. La chica sonrió levemente.

°-.Jizel- contesto casi en un murmullo

°-.Bonito nombre- le dijo, la chica solo sonrió

°-.Gracias pero hay que comenzar la bey batalla- contesto fríamente.

°-.Esta bien- acepto el moreno encaminándose al plato seguido por la joven.

°-.Listos?- pregunto Daichi cuando ambos jóvenes estaban en sus respectivos lugares

Takao saco a Dragoon de su bolsa y lo coloco en su lanzador, miro a la chica y sonrió. La chica saco su lanzador y de una de las bolsas de su pantalón saco su bley, que era color azul con franjas negras y plateadas (Se nota que no le gusta el azul? XDD)

°-.Listo- contesto Takao

°-.Mejor que nunca- afirmo la ojiazul turquesa colocando su blade en el lanzador.

°-.Bueno, 3...2...1- ambos chicos hicieron fuerza y lanzaron.

°-.LEP IT RP!- gritaron al mismo tiempo en que sus blades salían disparados al plato, no perdieron tiempo ya que en cuanto tocaron la superficie se abalanzaron contra el blade contrario.

°-."Veremos que tan bueno eres"- pensó al chica mientras la bey batalla comenzaba

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Fuera de las instalaciones de la BBA, un chico de piel apiñonada y ojos felinos caminaba con dirección al lugar. Miraba una hoja con mucho interés, se trataba de una carta.

°-.Parece ser que Lee no va a poder venir- suspiro el neko jing mirando la hoja- tendré que buscar un compañero si quiero participar en el campeonato.- doblando la hoja y guardándola en su bolsillo.

°-.RAYI!- alguien lo llamo al frente, se trataba de su amigo americano.

°-.Hola, Max, que sucede- quiso saber cuando el pecoso se le acerco.

°-.Tienes que ver esto- le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo conducía al interior de la BBA.

°-.Que sucede- volvió a preguntar mientras corrían por los corredores.

°-.Takao esta bey batallando- le contesto sin voltearlo a ver

°-.Takao?- se detuvo unos instantes- con quien?- quiso saber emprendiendo de nuevo su marcha.

°-.Una desconocida, creo que es nueva en el bey blade

°-.Esta jugando con una novata?- le pregunto sorprendido

°-.No se si sea una novata

°-.Pero...

Ambos chicos enmudecieron al entrar a la sala de entrenamiento, Takao estaba perdiendo terreno contra la chica castaña.

°-.Que sucede, que no eras el campeón?- le cuestiono secamente la chica

°-...- Takao guardo silencio estaba demasiado concentrado en ver como iba a salir de ese problema el blade de la chica copiaba todos sus movimientos y los predecía antes de que pudiera usarlos.

°-.Si tu no atacas yo lo haré- le advirtió, sus pupilas se contrajeron- LOUDERIN, ATACA!- grito la chica cuando su imponente bestia bit aparecía en el plato.

°-.PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!- grito Ray al ver la bestia bit, no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera visto antes. Era un leopardo color negro con manchas plateadas y varias colas, sus ojos eran violeta claro.

°-.Nunca había visto una bestia bit como esa- murmuro Kenny desde la sala de monitores, Hitoshi miraba desde atrás en silencio- según las graficas de Dizzy, en cuanto la libero el blade comenzó a girar en sentido contrario a gran velocidad. puede hacer eso- pregunto Hiromi mirando la pantalla.

°-.Eso es lo que no se- contesto el jefe algo preocupado

La joven castaña sonrió de forma extraña y miro a su bestia bit, volvió su vista al chico frente suyo el cual miraba sorprendido a la chica.

°-.Tienes una bestia bit?- pregunto de pronto.

°-.Regalo de familia- encogiéndose de hombros- LOUDERIN, WIRBEL AHORA!- ordeno, su bestia bit solo rugió con una voz potente.

El blade de la chica desapareció, Takao intento localizarlo, eso no era extraño muchos bey luchadores podían hacer que sus blades alcanzaran velocidades que les permitían hacer eso. Solo tenia que concentrarse. Un leve destello paso frente a sus ojos.

°-.Ahí esta, Dragoon ataca!- su blade aumento la velocidad dirigiéndose a donde había visto el destello.

°-.Tonto- murmuro la castaña, el moreno la volteo a ver sorprendido- caíste en mi juego- señalando su blade.

El chico japonés muy tarde comprobó su error cuando el blade de la chica comenzó a girar muy rápidamente formando dos torbellinos de viento. Que alzaron a Dragoon por los aires.

°-.Parece que todo acabo- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta.

°-.Takao, perdió?- tartamudeo Max volteando a ver al pelinegro que tenia el entrecejo fruncido.

°-.Esto no ha acabado- exclamo de pronto el peliazul, la ojiazul turquesa lo volteó a ver con los ojos muy abiertos.

Takao tenia su mirada cubierta por su cabello, sonreía ampliamente.

°-.Q..que dijiste?- tartamudeo sorprendida, Takao la miro con una sonrisa tierna

°-.Mira- señalando el techo.

Todos levantaron la vista Dragoon caía al plato, todavía giraba.

°-.No puede ser- mascullo la chica cuando el blade plateado se impacto contra el suyo haciendo que casi saliera del plato- Como hiciste eso- exigió saber aun no salía de su asombro.

°-.No por nada Dragoon controla el viento- contesto llamando a su bestia bit.

El dragón azulado apareció mirando al leopardo fijamente, la castaña la miro sorprendida para luego sonreír. que ese es el poderoso Seiryu- comento en un susurro pero Takao pudo oírla

°-.Que?- articulo mas que sorprendido, nadie sabia cual era el verdadero nombre de Dragoon, ni siquiera su abuelo, ni siquiera Hitoshi solo lo sabia él

°-.Creo que por fin se esta poniendo interesante- opino la chica sonriéndole ampliamente al chico japonés que la miro mas que desconcertado por su cambio de actitud hacia él.

°-.Es mejor que dejemos de jugar y pelemos en serio- le sugirió la chica, su voz ya no era fría sino cálida- LOUDERIN, RAZOR OF THE STORM- la bestia bit volvió a su blade el cual comenzó a brillar.

°-.DRAGOON, TORMENTA GALÁCTICA- grito, Dragoon tmb volvió a su bley para concentrar mas la energía.

Lo que siguió era impresionante, los blades se atacaban sin piedad, siguiendo las ordenes de sus respectivos dueños. En un segundo ambos blades se impactaron uno contra el otro, provocando una nube de polvo.

°-.Aaaahhh!- Daichi salió despedido por la fuerte onda de energía que había provocado el impacto, cayendo un poco lejos de la pelea muy cerca de la cámara de monitores- que energía- murmuro incorporándose.

°-.Choque de fuerzas similares- murmuro Hitoshi cuando la nube comenzó a despejarse..

La ojiazul turquesa y el chico peliazul miraron el plato, sus blades comenzaban a tambalearse. Ray y Max estaban sorprendidos, la pelea había sido muy pareja.

El sonido de algo rasgandose hizo que voltearan arriba, las cuerdas de metal que sostenían las luces estaban rompiéndose, en un segundo cedieron y cayeron hacia los dos chicos que seguían en su pelea.

°-.Takao, cuidado!- le gritaron Ray y Max corriendo hacia el lugar.

El chico moreno y la castaña solo se cubrieron, de sus blades en un segundo salieron dos luces una azul y una plateada dirigiéndose a ambos jóvenes. Las luces cayeron sobre el lugar de la pelea, el rubio y el chino temieron que ambos chicos estuvieran atrapados bajo los escombros.

°-.TAKAO!- grito Ray comenzando a buscar entre los escombros ayudado por Max y Daichi.

°-.Takao, estas bien, responde- pidió Max quitando algunos escombros.

°-.Estoy bien chicos, estoy acá- la voz del japonés llamo su atención. Estaba fuera de los escombros algo sucio pero bien.

°-.Takao como saliste- quiso saber el pelinegro acercándose al peliazul para ver si estaba bien.

°-.No lo sé- contesto el chico mirando su blade- gracias- susurro antes de guardarlo en su bolsa.

°-.Y la chica?- pregunto Hitoshi saliendo de la cabina

°-.También salió, yo la vi- dijo Daichi- se fue

°-.Quien diablos era ella- pregunto Hiromi, los chicos negaron saber algo.

°-.No lo se, ahora lo que me interesa es saber como se cayeron esas luces.- contesto Hitoshi- Takao es mejor que vayas a casa a descansar- opino el peliazul grisáceo mirando a su hermano menor.

°-.Si, mejor vámonos- afirmaron todos dirigiéndose a la salida.

°-°-°-°-°-°

°-.Estuvo cerca- murmuro Jizel mientras caminaba por un pasillo.

°-.Cerca, Casi te hacen puré- corrigió un chico que caminaba a su lado, era pelinegro y sus ojos eran color violeta claro, vestía de forma extraña, y tenia varias marcas en el rostro como tatuajes.

°-.Si, gracias por ayudarme- le dijo con una sonrisa.

°-.De nada, eres mi protegida, es mi trabajo- la chica de piel apiñonada sonrió de forma algo tierna

°-.Peleaste muy bien- le dijo la chica- y hablando de eso, parece ser que el tercer guardián ya tiene a su Geist.

°-.No es bueno, si esta de nuevo despierto quiere decir que pronto Zhelar también lo hará y entonces no podremos hacer nada- medito el chico, la castaña lo miro confundida

°-.quieres decir que...

°-.A menos que el geist del fuego este despierto tendremos que sellarlo.

°-.Pero el guardián...- le reprocho, el chico la miro de forma fría

°-.Es un precio que tendremos que pagar- murmuro entristecido, la chica bajo la vista tenían que encontrar el Geist del fuego pronto.

°-.Espero que a Arian le vaya mejor en Rusia- susurro levantando la vista.

°-.Esperemos, la contraparte de ese Geist fue despertada hace tres años y no sabemos que sucedió con ella después de su aparición en el campeonato mundial.

°-.Si lo sé, tendremos que esperara a que Arian se comunique o iré yo a...

°-.No, ya viste lo que sucedió ahora que intentaste acercarte casi te matan- la interrumpió enojado

°-.Que quieres decir- mirándolo de reojo

°-.Que lo que paso haya no era un accidente, alguien lo provoco...

**...:C.o.N.T.i.N.u.A.r.A:...**

**Jiz: Wiiiiii, acabe el capi uno X3. Empezo algo flojito pero para los siguientes comenzara lo interesante T.T**

**Kai: Ya empezó de cursi ¬¬, ok, nos vemos con esto inauguramos las actualizaciones por semana, de dos historias ù.ú... Aunque solo subió una pero para la siguiente semana serán tres actualizaciones O.OU.**

**Jiz: Shiiiiii, ;-; hubiera comenzado antes pero todavía tengo que hacer dos finales la siguiente semana y los estudios están gruesos XS... pero son solo dos así que nos veremos pronto n.n**

**Kai: Por cierto, porque saliste tu**

**Jiz: porque quiero, tienes algún problema con ello? ¬¬**

**Kai: creo que no O.o además, tmb esta la loca de tu amiga ¬¬**

**Jiz: Lo siento pero era por mí, digo por tu bien n.nUUU**

**Kai: ¬¬**

**Jiz: Si a alguien le interesa pido voluntarios para esta y otra historia n.n, anímense, solo pido Nombre, Edad (la que quieran tener en el fic), Parentesco con algún personaje o sino parte de algún equipo, bestia bit, es opcional. Características físicas, Personalidad, forma de vestir. Si necesito otra cosa yo les aviso n.nUU pueden mandarlo a jizel (guion bajo) ishihara(arrova), (yahoo. com. mx) que correo tan original ¬¬U bueno CHAO!... hasta el siguiente capi si Kai-san no me mata n.nUU**

**Kai: VAS A MORIR! XO**

**Jiz: NOOOOO! TORITO XO- sale corriendo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**1... Esto pasa después de lo de BEGA y Takao le debía una revancha a Kai así que lo mejor es el siguiente campeonato mundial para saldarla XDD**

**2... Aquí el único que sabe que se llama Seiryu es Takao así que los demás lo conocen solo como Dragoon.**

**3... Si alguien sabe como se escribe el nombre de la bestia bit de Daichi dígamelo que yo no sé sí esta bien escrito ;o;**

**4... En la V-force se nota que a Hiromi o Hilary, como quieran, le gusta Kai, pero se nota mas que le gusta Takao así que aquí sale algo de eso ¬¬, yo aborrezco esa pareja XO por lo cual NO saldrán de pareja, me rehusó a escribir algo así ò.ó...**

**Gracias por la atención prestada, ahora sí BYE! repito el correo jizel (guion bajo) ishihara (arrova yahoo. com. mx) XDD BYE! se cuidan**

**...:Jizel N.I.K.A.T.H:...**


	2. Flecha de fuego

**Jiz: Voy a matar a ese mendigo duendecillo ò.ó- a punto de un colapso nervioso- Intente e intente entrar a msn hasta me cae que se hartaron de mí ¬¬ luego cuando casi me estoy arrancando el cabello decidí dejarlo por la paz u.u, y buscar mi manga pero la pagina nunca la abrió, y ahora que quería subir un fic el disquete se amolo, mondrigo duende del mal T.T.. Pero ya lo decidí ESE DUENDE DEBE MORIR! MWHAHAHAHAHA XDDD**

**Duende: O.OUU- nota mental "ya se volvió loca" ¬¬**

**Jiz: AHÍ ESTA, KYAAA! XO- saca un mazo de la nada- MUERE!- empieza a perseguirlo**

**Kai: Patético ¬¬U- mirando la escena**

**Jiz: Tu tmb quieres probar mi ira? ¬¬- aun en persecución del duende**

**Kai: Eh ¬¬, no gracias ù.ú**

**Jiz: A bueno, en que estaba? 9.9 así u.u VAS A MORIR! XO- vuelve a su loca persecución**

**Derek: mientras nuestra pequeña Jiz sigue persiguiendo al duende producto de su imaginación los dejamos con la historia ¬¬U. Y la contestación de sus reviews.**

**Nancy Hiwatari 17:** Thanx Nancy-sama por el review y la aclaración así esta niña corrige sus errores XDD, aquí esta el siguiente capi y sobre Seiryu es que Jiz tenia muchas ganas de vestirlo así desde hace un buen XDD y sobre Kai n.n

**Kai: Aquí estoy, ya no lloren mas por mi XDD**

**Derek: Ah, sisisisisisi u.u- dándole el avión**

**Kai: ¬¬**

**Youko Sakuma:** Muchas gracias Youko-sama aquí esta el siguiente capitulo como siempre revuelto XDD pero que le vamos a hacer u.u Espero le entienda y me lo explique porque yo no entiendo nada O.O

Jiz: ¬¬ 

**Derek: Lo siento pero es la verdad XDD**

**Kai 250: **Créeme esta súper confuso, pero pues aquí todos estamos locos XDD, no me hagas caso Jiz-chan aprecia tu review y no cree que este tan bien echo, esta mal echo XDD Y le atinaste n.n Ok, thanx y esperamos te guste. Gracias por la aclaración n.n

**Morty K: **Sabes chica la droga no es buena O.OUU, Kai: y menos que te gusten estas babosadas que Jiz escribe u.u. Además, Jiz haciéndose pato? O.ó Derek: Y luego Jiz ¬u¬, XDDD Ok, el de piratas ya esta en proceso de... no te preocupes, si leíste Incomplete sabrás porque no esta actualizado u.u.

**Hisaki Raiden**: Si amiga dale con todo lo que tienes XDD y sobre lo de blade es que estaba casi dormida cuando lo escribió XDD. Kai: ¬¬UU y no parece casi porque no es tan importante en estos capítulos ya en los siguientes habrá u.u

**Derek: aclaramos para que no haya confusiones u.u**

**Kai: En este caso es "Incomplete" u.u**

**Derek: Y el shonen-ai será hasta que el limón se digne a aparecer u.u**

**Kai: Si u.u, O.O, a quien le dices limón ¬¬**

**Derek: bey blade no es de Jiz XDD**

°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°°"°"°"°"

FIRE AND STORM

CAPI 2: "Flecha de fuego"

**°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°°"°"°"°"**

La fría y a la ves sorprendente ciudad de Moscú fría la mayor parte del año, con vientos y nieve extremos, perfecto para entrenar para un chico de corazón tan frió como el tiempo. En las afueras, una tormenta de nieve comienza, entre la espesa manta de nieve que cae se puede distinguir una silueta. El abrigo negro y una bufanda son movidos furiosamente por el viento.

°-.DRANZER!- grita el chico cuando un árbol cae cerca. Levanta la mano y algo llega a ella.

Su mirada carmín esta concentrada en la palma de su mano en la cual un blade azulado descansa y en el bit chip la imagen de un fénix estaba grabada.

°-.Suficiente por hoy- murmuro el bicolor- Eli debe estar preocupada- opino guardando el blade en su bolsa junto al lanzador.

°-."quiero entrenar mas"- pidió una voz algo fría de pronto, sonando como un eco en su cabeza

°-.Lo siento Suzaku se que quieres vencer a Takao y a Seiryu tanto como yo pero la tormenta es muy fuerte

°-."Exactamente, una tormenta"- lo interrumpió el fénix, Kai sonrió levemente

Saco de entre sus ropas su lanzador y su blade, en el cual el bit chip brillaba con una luz rojiza.

°-.Tienes razón, si no puedo con una pequeña tormenta como podré enfrentarme él- exclamo preparando su blade- LEP IT RIP!- grito lanzando, el blade azul se perdió en la tormenta- sino puedo borrar estos sentimientos- pensó.

Dos árboles frente a él cayeron, su bley llevaba mucha potencia parecía una pequeña bola de fuego en la tormenta. Había estado entrenando los últimos seis meses en la inhóspitas tierras rusas, tenia que vencer a Takao como diera lugar, se había vuelto una obsesión.

Ahora vivía aquí y aunque había estado saliendo con una chica (Jiz: no me maten u.u) no pudo dejar de pensar en el chico dueño del dragón y eso era lo que más le desconcertaba sé suponía que solo era su eterno rival, no podía ser otra cosa o al menos él lo pensaba así.

Sin que el ruso-japonés lo notara la tormenta comenzó a menguar, levanto la vista cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse entre las nubes, la tormenta había cesado. Levanto la mano para tomar su blade y guardarlo en su bolsillo ya era momento de regresar.

°-.Uy, sorpréndete- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta topándose con una chica que lo miraba muy divertida desde un árbol cercano

Tendría no más de 14 años, morena clara, cabello castaño un poco largo cortado en capaz, con un mechón de cabello azul marino. Vestía un abrigo blanco que la haría confundirse con la nieve sino fuera por los jeans azul marino que llevaba puestos.

°-.Quien eres tu?- le pregunto secamente sin inmutarse, la chica se quito los lentes oscuros para mostrar unos ojos color ámbar.

°-.Gomen- colocando una mano tras su nuca y sonreír traviesamente- Mi nombre es Arian- contesto sonriendo ampliamente.

El medio ruso solo enarco una ceja. Esto lo noto la chica y suspiro.

°-.Ok, iré al grano, quiero una bey batalla- mostrando un blade color azul plateado. Kai no contesto y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse- OYE, QUIERO UNA BEY BATALLA- comenzó a gritarle en estado chibi pero el chico no le presto atención.

°-.Porque todos solo me buscan para pelear- mascullo con fastidio- tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pelear con novatos- completo cuando algo paso muy cerca de su oreja zumbando.

Se dio la vuelta, la chica tenia su lanzador y sonreía de forma maliciosa. Sus guantes sin dedos color rojo tenían un poco de escarcha.

°-.No dije que era opcional- dijo de pronto, algo a espaldas del bicolor crujió llamando su atención.

El árbol detrás de él cayo pesadamente, el ruso japonés solo tuvo tiempo de quitarse. Después de que el árbol cayo Kai levanto la vista frente a él el pequeño blade azulado giraba rápidamente antes de regresar a manos de su dueña que se acerco al chico.

°-.Fuera abajo- exclamo divertida, deteniéndose a unos metros de Kai- Y bien, ¿pelearas conmigo?- le pregunto colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

Kai se levanto y se sacudió la ropa, volteo a ver a la chica con sus penetrantes ojos carmín que contrastaban con su piel, en su rostro una leve sonrisa se formo. Rápidamente saco su lanzador y coloco su blade apuntando a la chica.

°-.No seré blando contigo solo porque eres una niña- le advirtió fríamente, la chiquilla sonrió de nuevo.

°-.No te pedí que lo fueras- opino la chica- 3...- colocando su blade en su lanzador

°-.2...- sus ojos carmín estaban atentos en su contrincante

°-.1...- apuntando al frente, una brisa helada movió su cabello levemente

°-.LEP IT RIP!- gritaron al mismo tiempo que lanzaron sus blades. La nieve se levanto al paso de ambos.

En cuanto hicieron contacto el blade de Kai fue repelido por el de la chica sin haberlo tocado, haciéndolo retroceder.

°-.Un campo de estática- murmuro el bicolor mirando su blade- TE CREES MUY LISTA ¿NO?- le grito con voz fría, la chica solo se rió.

°-.Mi blade no esta modificado es legal ante la BBA, el campo de estática puede ser producido por otras cosa que no sean partes- murmuro, su rostro era sombrío. que- quiso saber. esto. Dark Tiger , ATACA!- ordeno, del bit chip de su blade una imponente bestia emergió, era un tigre color azul metálico con franjas negras, la electricidad se desprendía de él.

°-.Una bestia bit?- pregunto enarcando una ceja, la chica sonrió orgullosa

°-.Herencia familiar- dijo con orgullo- y puede hacer muchas cosas- susurro- Dark Tiger, THUNDERSTORM!- grito, el tigre rugió cuando el blade azulado se impacto contra dranzer con su campo de energía.

Dranzer salió disparado contra un árbol, la chica pensó que por fin la batalla había terminado.

°-.Dos podemos jugar el mismo juego- dijo de pronto el ojicarmin mirando a la chica con una sonrisa burlona que no le agrado a la castaña.- DRANZER!- grito cuando de entre los árboles apareció su blade, del bit chip el hermoso fénix apareció extendiendo sus enormes alas, la ojidorados la miro sorprendida.

°-.WOW, Suzaku es más impresionante de lo que pensé- dijo mirando hacia arriba, Kai se sorprendió un poco, ¿por qué sabia el verdadero nombre de Dranzer?.

°-."Esto no me gusta"- la voz de Dranzer retumbo en la mente de Kai.

°-.Que cosa?- le pregunto extrañado.

°-."Hay otra presencia, una maligna me recuerda a..."

°-.Black Dranzer?- pregunto algo confundido, el fénix dorado guardo silencio.

°-."Pensé que lo habías ocultado"- murmuro algo preocupado.

°-.Y lo hice- susurro Kai pensativo cuando la voz de la ojidorados lo volvió a la realidad.

°-.Me aburro- se quejo, se había sentado en la nieve y bostezaba.

°-.Pues no tendrás mucho tiempo para estarlo- refunfuño- Dranzer, FLECHA DE FUEGO!

°-.Esto sé esta calentando- murmuro la chica- bien, DARK TIGER, termínalo!- grito.

°-."Señorita algo anda mal"- una voz profunda y fría dijo en su cabeza, el semblante de la chica se volvió serio.

°-."Que pasa, Dark"- le pregunto, la imagen de su bestia bit apareció ante sus ojos.

°-."Una presencia maligna, creo que es Light phantom"- contesto, los ojos azulados de Dark Tiger mostraron un brillo de molestia.

°-.La bestia bit de Erick, si esta aquí, él no debe estar lejos- mascullo- debemos terminar la palea ahora, si Boris mando a Erick, es peligroso estar aquí.

No tardo en comprobarlo, cuando el sonido de una explosión cercana llamo su atención, la nieve de la colina comenzó a caer. Ambos chicos recuperaron sus blades, la nieve se dirigía rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde peleaban cubriendo y arrasando todo lo que estaba a su paso.

°-.Avalancha- susurro el ojicarmin al ver lo que sucedía.

°-.Genial, mas que genial- exclamo Arian irónica comenzando a correr en dirección opuesta en la que venia la nieve- CORRE!- le grito a Kai que no la escucho dos veces y la siguió. La castaña saco de entre sus ropas un celular e intento marcar.

**°-°-°-°En Japón-°-°-°-°-°**

Jizel descansaba en una de las bancas de un parque frente a las instalaciones de la BBA, en sus rodillas una lap top descansaba mientras sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado de esta, tenia un semblante bastante frió. De repente sus manos dejaron de teclear y una sonrisa de triunfo se formo en sus labios.

°-.Lo que pensé- susurro algo fastidiada, a su lado el chico de apariencia felina y ojos violeta la miraba extrañado.

°-.¿Descubrió algo señorita Jizel?- le pregunto intrigado, la castaña lo miro de reojo

°-.Louderin, cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Jiz- le reprocho.

°-.Lo siento, además sabe que mi verdadero nombre es Nail- le expuso el chico con una sonrisa.

°-.Nail, me estas haciendo perder la paciencia ù.ú- le advirtió- además, ¿no puedes ponerte otra ropa, así llamas mucho la atención ¬¬- señalándolo

°-.Que tiene de malo mi ropa- se defendió quitando algunos mechones de cabello de su cara.

°-.Nada si vas a una fiesta de disfraces u.u- contesto simplonamente

El chico vestía una camisa plateada de cuello alto y sin mangas que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas del pantalón negro y las botas del mismo color, su figura era delineada por una cinta color carmesí que llevaba atada a la cintura, tenia dos brazaletes uno circular con el grabado de un halcón en la parte superior del brazo derecho y otro en forma de serpiente en el brazo izquierdo y llevaba guantes sin dedos color negro. Eso sin contar la espada en su cinto y las arracadas en su oreja izquierda.

°-.Pero no tengo otra ropa- se quejo sentándose en el suelo, dos rayas negras adornaban su mejilla derecha.

°-.Pues piensa en algo- opino sin prestarle atención- toda la gente se te queda viendo- agrego, efectivamente la gente que pasaba de vez en cuando lo miraba como bicho raro.

°-.Ah, ya sé a que te refieres- murmuro mirando que nadie pasara en esos momentos- sus deseos son ordenes señorita- el pelinegro se rió de la cara de la chica antes de desaparecer y dejar en su lugar a un pequeño gato negro con manchas blancas

Miro a la chica con sus enormes ojos violetas antes de saltar a la banca y sentarse a su lado.

°-."Así esta mejor?"- le pregunto, la ojiazul turquesa solo suspiro.

°-.Genial, ahora pensaran que estoy loca por hablar con un gato callejero u0u- se quejo

°-."¿A quien le dices gato callejero?" ¬¬- mientras se le erizaba el pelo- sábete que tengo garras y puedo usarlas ò.ó- le informo

°-.Sé que no las usaras contra mí ¬¬- le expuso mientras miraba la pantalla de su computadora.

°-."Porque lo dice" O.O?- quiso saber

°-.Porque eres mi bestia bit y tu deber es protegerme no lastimarme n.n- contesto con una gran sonrisa.

°-."Demonios" ¬¬- mascullo- "mejor dime que descubriste, aunque aun no estoy de acuerdo en que jaquearas el sistema de la BBA"- le informo mientras se recargaba en las piernas de la chica para ver.

°-.Si, lo que digas u.u- haciendo un ademán con la mano- pues ya descubrí por medio de las cámaras de vigilancia quien fue el responsable del incidente en la pelea con ese chico... ¿cómo se llama?- haciendo memoria

°-."Takao Kinomiya"- respondió mientras se rascaba las orejas.

°-.Así, Takao Kinomiya u.u- afirmando con la cabeza- bueno, pues fue ni más ni menos que ese idiota de Legyel y su estúpida bestia Stermline ¬¬- con tres venitas sobre la cabeza.

°-.Dariel Legyel?- pregunto, la imagen mostraba un destello verde cerca de las cuerdas de las luces.

°-.Quien sino él- confirmo enojada cerrando la pantalla de la lap top- debí haber imaginado desde un principio que me seguiría a Japón- susurro recargando su rostro entre sus manos.

°-."Y que vas a hacer?"- volvió a preguntarle.

°-.No lo sé- contesto apesumbrada.

Cerca de ahí, para ser más exactos en las puertas de las instalaciones un grupo de chicos salía platicando muy animadamente.

°-.Tengo hambre- se quejo Daichi cuando sus tripas rugieron por la falta de alimento

°-.Traje comida- dijo Hiromi mostrando su canasta de picnic, Daichi la volteo a ver

°-.Pero algo comestible- expuso colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

°-.Que quisiste decir con eso ¬¬- con un aura de fuego.

°-.Nada, mejor vamos al dojo- propuso Takao cuando la castaña pensaba muy seriamente en matar al pelirrojo- aunque no se si el abuelo haya echo algo de comer- con una gran gota

°-.No se preocupen yo cocinare- se ofreció el neko jing con una sonrisa.

°-.Genial así no tendremos que probar los experimentos de Hiromi- exclamo Daichi muy feliz.

°-.DAICHI!- grito la castaña cuando comenzó a perseguirlo.

Los chicos solo suspiraron, Daichi corrió hacia el parque de enfrente seguido por una furiosa Hiromi, los chicos optaron por seguirlos así cortarían camino a casa de Takao.

°-.Cuanto a que si lo atrapa- le susurro Max a Ray que lo miro de reojo.

°-.No voy a apostar- objeto el pelinegro cuando cruzaban la calle

°-.Porque? T.T

°-.Porque siempre pierdo u.u- contesto, Max solo hizo un puchero.

Takao los seguía un poco alejado miraba su blade muy serio, todavía pensaba en la batalla que había tenido con la chica y el misterioso accidente.

°-.Seiryu- llamo a su bestia bit, el dragón no contestaba

°-."Perdóname"- se disculpo, el moreno miro confuso el bit chip.

°-.Porque- quiso saber.

°-."Debí haberte dicho que había una presencia maligna"- contesto.

°-.Presencia?

°-."Si por un momento pensé que era..."-guardo silencio por unos instantes- "Dranzer, pero después, cuando cayeron las luces, me di cuenta muy tarde que no era"- respondió algo apesumbrado.

°-.No te preocupes, cualquiera puede equivocarse hasta tu.

°-."Gracias"

°-.Porque me agradeces- quiso saber el moreno

°-."Por ser mi amigo"

°-.Oye Takao- la voz del chino lo saco de su platica mental con el dragón- ¿ya viste allá?- señalando unas bancas al frente.

El peliazul se sorprendió un poco, la chica castaña de ojos azules estaba sentada en una de las bancas mirando a la nada. Se acerco, tenia que hablar con ella sobre Seiryu.

°-.Hola- saludo, la chica lo volteo a ver.

°-.Ah, hola- devolvió el saludo aunque su vista estaba posada al frente- disculpa que me haya ido así pero tenia que despejarme- se disculpo.

El japonés sintió la penetrante mirada del gato que estaba sentado a un lado de la chica, se sentía algo incomodo por como lo veía.

°-.Oye, si quieres podemos terminar la batalla aquí- le ofreció, la ojiazul turquesa sonrió levemente.

°-.No te preocupes, ya no tiene caso- contesto, el moreno la observo algo confundido

°-.Takao porque no nos presentas a tu amiga- sugirió Max acercándose

°-.Buena idea Max- exclamo Ray- Raymond Kon y Max Mizuhara- abrazando por los hombros al pecoso

°-.Ya se quien son ustedes- contesto la chica levantándose de la banca.

°-.Si pero nosotros aun no sabemos quien eres tu- respondió Takao con una sonrisa

°-.Mi nombre es Jizel Ishihara

°-.Has dicho Ishihara?- pregunto Max algo sorprendido

°-.Porque lo dices Max- quisieron saber el pelinegro y el peliazul.

°-.Es que yo se que uno de los mas influyentes miembros de la mesa directiva de la BBA son los Ishihara- contesto mirando a la chica sorprendido

°-.Así es, mi familia es parte de la mesa directiva- afirmo la chica sin tomarle importancia- pero eso no tiene importancia ahora, quería hablar con ustedes- señalando a los tres chicos, el gato que estaba en la banca maulló en desaprobación.

°-.Ese gato es tuyo?- pregunto Takao

°-.Ese pulgoso, pues podría decirse que si- con una sonrisa

°-.¬¬- Louderin la miro con reproche.

°-.Ok, que te parece si te invitamos a comer algo a casa de Takao, Ray cocina- ofreció el rubio con una amplia sonrisa la chica asintió cuando su celular sonó.

°-.Que extraño- murmuro la castaña- la llamada se corto- agrego, los chicos la miraron confusos.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En Rusia, la colina estaba cubierta por nieve, todo hasta los árboles, desde un helicóptero un chico albino miraba el desierto frió en que se había convertido ese lugar.

°-.Uno menos y faltan tres- murmuro maliciosamente, quitándose los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos.

°-.Señor, Legyel esta en la línea- le aviso el piloto, el chico de ojos violeta asintió.

°-.Que noticias tendrá- susurro- bien, vámonos ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- y sin decir mas cerro la puerta del Helicóptero que se elevo.

A 5 metros bajo la nieve...

°-.Auch, mi cabeza- decía la chica ojidorados mirando el lugar, se encontraba en una cueva- genial, y no hay servicio- mirando su celular, la llamada había sido cortada.

°-.Cállate, tenemos que buscar una forma de salir de aquí- le ordeno el bicolor.

°-.Pero todo esta oscuro, no puedo ver mas allá de mi nariz- se quejo la chica- AAAH!

°-.Y ahora que te paso- pregunto de pronto.

°-.Que me va a pasar me tropecé- contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

°-.Sabes, me recuerdas a alguien igual de fastidioso- comento con una sonrisa al pensar en cierto chico de ojos azules y piel morena.

°-.No se pero esta oscuro T.T- volvió a quejarse.

°-.Suzaku, podrías darnos luz?- pidió a su bestia bit que apareció en un destello

Era un chico de mas o menos 19 años, de cabello corto, bicolor, era pelirrojo pero algunos mechones de cabello eran rubios (vean a Dranzer y díganme si no XD). Utilizaba dos arracadas en su oreja derecha y vestía una camisa rojo oscuro algo pegada a su bien formado cuerpo, unos pantalones negros, en su cintura descansaban varios cinturones, guantes de dos dedos que cubrían todo el antebrazo del chico, calzaba botas que le llegaban un poco debajo de las rodillas color negro. Y tres brazaletes con el símbolo del fuego adornaban su brazo izquierdo..

°-.Uy, no esta nada mal O¬O- dijo la chica al ver a Suzaku.

°-.Y quien es ella- pregunto Suzaku mirando a la chica con sus penetrantes ojos carmesí oscuro.

°-.Eh, es una niña que se me pego en la avalancha- contesto Kai seriamente

°-.Oye, ni que estuvieras tan bueno ò.ó-se defendió la chica- tu me jalaste ¬¬

°-.Entonces te hubiera dejado perecer en la avalancha

°-.¬¬

°-.Deje de molestar a la señorita Arian- una voz fría y algo áspera dijo de pronto. Del bit chip de la chica un chico peliazul platinado apareció.

°-.Dark, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas señorita- le reprocho en estado chibi

°-.Rayelard- mascullo Suzaku al ver al chico peliazul.

°-.Se conocen?- quiso saber el ruso-japonés

°-.Podría decirse- contesto el pelirrojo

°-.Oigan no es que me moleste ni nada, PERO NO QUIERO MORIR CONGELADA AQUÍ! XO- grito la castaña corriendo por todos lados

°-.Que amo te conseguiste Rayelard- se burlo el pelirrojo.

°-.Cállate- mascullo molesto.

°-.Dejen de discutir y mejor hay que buscar una salida- opino Kai entrando en la disputa de ambos chicos.

°-.Oh, ya me lo imagino.. dentro de 10 años encontraran nuestros cuerpos congelados y nos expondrán en un museo como a las momias de Guanajuato- decía una chibi ojidorados con lagrimas en los ojos.

°-.O.OUUUU

°-.Que, una no puede desvariar tranquila?- Les reprocho

°-.Señorita Arian, compórtese que me esta avergonzando ¬¬

°-.Ahora sientes pena ajena? T.T- aun en estado chibi

°-.Deje de llorar- le pidió el peliazul

°-.No, ya me enoje córtalas para siempre ù.ú- cruzándose de brazos

°-.Cállense, yo los sacare- dijo Suzaku llamando su atención- háganse para atrás- les ordeno

Kai no lo escucho dos veces y se hizo para atrás, Ari y Dark lo miraron intrigados, ¿qué se proponía hacer, los ojos rubí estaban ocultos bajo su cabello, en un segundo comenzó a brillar intensamente.

°-.Flecha de fuego- susurro maliciosamente

°-.Yo que ustedes, me hacia para atrás- les aconsejo el bicolor que estaba recargado en la pared.

°-.Que? O.O- articulo la ojidorados antes de que una explosión la mandara a volar- KYAAAA!

°-.Yo te lo advertí u.ú- exclamo Kai cuando la chica choco con la pared.

Suzaku había limpiado el camino y la entrada a la cueva estaba desbloqueada. La luz entro molestando un poco al ojicarmin que se había acostumbrado un poco a la falta de luz.

°-.Que bonitos pajaritos X.x- tartamudeo la chica semi inconsciente.

°-.Porque nadie me presta atención- suspiro el chico saliendo de la cueva.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En una mansión en Moscú, un chico pelirrojo caminaba por los jardines que ahora estaban cubiertos por nieve. Se detuvo unos instantes al escuchar que alguien se acercaba.

°-.TALA!- llamo una chica algo cutre, de cabellera negra y ojos color miel.

°-.Que quieres Elizabeth ¬¬- pregunto siguiendo su que, que quiero ò.ó. Tu sabes a donde fue Kai- le reprocho caminando a su lado.

°-.Sabes que Kai puede hacer de su vida lo que le plazca a mi no me importa u.u- contesto sin voltearla a ver.

°-.A mi si me importa porque alguna ves fue mi novio y ahora es uno de mis mejores amigos- objeto poniéndose frente al ojiazul ártico- así que responde- haciendo que el chico la mirara a los ojos, el pelirrojo paso a un lado de ella

°-.Fue a las montañas- se limito a decir siguiendo su camino con dirección a la mansión

°-.O.O A las montañas?- asimilando lo que le acababa de decir- pero es peligroso

°-.Kai ya es mayor de edad, puede cuidarse solo- la tranquilizo el pelirrojo

°-.Pero...- no termino la oración ya que una explosión desde la mansión llamo su atención y la del pelirrojo.

°-.Algo pasa- murmuro Tala, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia la mansión Eli salió detrás de él

°-.Que sucede!- le grito, el pelirrojo no respondió.

Un fuerte viento lo hizo detenerse, levanto la vista un helicóptero estaba sobre volando la mansión.

°-.Pero que demonios- logro articular Tala mientras se cubría con un brazo.

°-.Quien es ese sujeto- pregunto Eli, llamando la atención del dueño del lobo.

Levanto su vista, de la mansión un chico de su misma edad, albino, de ojos color violeta salía tranquilamente. Vestía completamente de negro y se coloco unos lentes de sol. Desde el helicóptero una escalera bajo hasta donde estaba. Pero el chico se detuvo al ver al pelirrojo, lo miro detenidamente antes de sonreír ampliamente.

°-.Vaya pero si es el desertor- exclamo con una sonrisa maligna.

°-.QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ ERICK!- grito, en su voz se denotaba un poco de furia.

°-.Solo vine por algo de Boris- mostrando una pequeña caja de metal.

Tala abrió los ojos grandemente, sabia que era lo que contenía aquella caja.

°-.Que es eso Tala?- le murmuro la pelinegra algo sorprendida. Tala estaba demasiado shokeado.

°-.Blac... black Dranzer- dijo en un susurro, el albino sonrió mas ampliamente.

°-.Sabia que lo reconocerías, después de todo... fue gracias a ti que existe- resalto sujetándose de la escalera cuando esta lo elevo- Nos vemos, ah y sobre tu amigo Kai, creo que deberías ir preocupándote, las avalanchas son comunes en las zonas de montaña- agrego cuando fue subido al helicóptero.

Tala se quedo estático por unos instantes, las palabras del ojivioleta taladraban su cabeza. "es gracias a ti que existe", como odiaba que le recordaran las cosas malas que hizo en su vida.

°-.Que paso con Kai- la voz de Eli lo saco de sus pensamientos, se le había olvidado por completo.

°-.Tenemos que ir a buscarlo- exclamo dirigiéndose a la mansión

°-.Pero, y la explosión- quiso saber la chica

°-.De eso se encargaran los bomberos ahora lo que me preocupa es Kai.

°-.Que yo que...-la fría voz del medio ruso se escucho a espaldas del pelirrojo que se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

°-.Pero que te paso- pregunto una sorprendida pelinegra al ver el estado tan deplorable en que estaba el ruso. Su ropa estaba bastante rota y tenia arañazos por todo el cuerpo.

°-.Eso no importa, que sucedió- dijo el ruso con su típico tono de voz

°-.Se llevaron a Black Dranzer- respondió el pelirrojo con un semblante bastante frió.

°-.Ella tenia razón- murmuro Kai, antes de darse la vuelta- Tala te dejo a cargo tengo que ir a Japón

°-.A Japón?- dijo la pelinegra algo confusa.

°-.Yo voy- dijo de pronto el pelirrojo- no pienso quedarme aquí cuando ese idiota de Erick toma algo que debería haber terminado hace tres años.

°-.Esta bien,-acepto el ruso volteando a ver a la joven de ojos miel- Eli, se que me arrepentiré de esto después pero estas a cargo

°-.Ok-acepto la chica.

º-.Esto no me gusta- murmuro el bicolor al recordar lo que la chica le había dicho cuando salieron de la cueva.

**°-°-° Flash back n.n-°-°-°-**

º-.Alguien quiere terminar contigo y el geist de fuego- le había dicho algo molesta, Kai la miraba sin entender nada.

º-.Que geist de Fuego- le pregunto sin entender.

º-.Suzaku- señalando al susodicho que miraba colina abajo- asi que tienes que regresar a Japón cuanto antes- opino

º-.Quien te crees para decirme que hacer- refunfuño, la ojidorados era muy terca

º-.Nadie pero si quieres que esa persona que te importa no desaparezca, tienes que ir- contesto casi en un murmullo

Kai fruncio el entrecejo, no entendia muy bien que era lo que la chica queria, Suzaku volteo a ver a la chica fríamente. Tenia una expresión inquisitiva.

º-.Line mit no fietona- le murmuro la bestia bit, la chica pareció entenderle porque le saco la lengua.

º-.Iqueto- le dijo, el pelirrojo volvió su vista a la lejanía- fedire, arodimeti Seiryu- grito, Kai la miraba confundido, ¿En qué extraño idioma estaban conversando?

º-.Seiryu, no arodimeti- contesto con voz áspera, la chica negó con la cabeza

º-.Seiryu, seiryu confimente diremato co- susurro, pero el ojicarmin la volteo a ver molesto.

º-.SEIRYU, NO ARODIMETI... IDAMET NO ARIDEMETI, COMEN SAYU FREDENAT- le grito con furia, Kai abrió grandemente los ojos nunca había visto tan molesto a su bestia bit.

º-.Si asi lo ves no insistiré- contesto la chica, su voz se había vuelto fría como el hielo- pero tu lado oscuro esta latente, por respeto a lo que eres no te diré lo que pienso de ti

º-.Line- volvió a decir

º-.Gaderenato- mascullo antes de volver su atención a Kai

º-.Tengo que irme solo te diré una cosa- pasando a un lado de Kai- No todos los dragones son inmortales...

**...:C.o.N.T.i.N.u.A.r.A:...**

Jiz: capi terminado y muy corto u.u si se que algunas me van a linchar. Se supone que esta semana empiezan las actualizaciones pero por problemas técnicos no podré hasta el viernes o el lunes ;-;

Kai: Porque no eres responsable ù.ú

Jiz: Mmmmmm ¬¬

Kai: Yo soy responsable ¬¬

Jiz: Doble mmmm ¬.¬

Ari: Ya cállense y Jiz, VAS A DEJARME ABANDONADA EN RUSIA CON EL LIMÓN! ;o;

Kai: Oye ¬¬

Jiz: eh, no se nada me dio amnesia 9.9

Ari: ¬¬ JIZEL NAOMI ISHIHARA KOBAYASHI ASAKAWA TAIRA HIDAKA! XO

Jiz: Mi nombre completo O.O, pensé que no lo conocía ¬¬U- se arrodilla- PIEDAD SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR... T0T

Ari: Despídete de este mundo ò.ó- afilando una espada

Jiz: O.OUUU ADIÓS!-sale corriendo

Ari: O.O, REGRESA AQUÍ! XO- sale en su persecución

Kai: Nos vemos y si Jiz sigue viva actualizara ¬¬U

**Duende: XDD**

**...:Jizel N.I.K.A.T.H:...**


	3. Sombras del pasado

Okay, y yo donde andaba ¬¬UU pido una disculpa u.u espero les guste el capitulo y vamos a la contestación de reviews n-n

Nancy Hiwatari 17: Thanx por dejarme review Nancy-san, me alegra mucho que le gustara el capitulo espero este le guste igual TuT Shiii, Kai debe aprender que ganar no es todo y sobre Suzaku, tal ves tarde en comprenderlo o tal ves no n.-

Naome Hiwatari: que bueno que te gusta me alegra mucho que pienses que la historia sea buena n--n disculpa la tardanza pero aquí esta el tercer capi y espero no tardar tanto con el cuarto xDD

Aghata Junior: Muchísimas gracias por el review, te debo una disculpa por tardar tanto pero espero este capitulo te guste, sobré lo que hará Kai pues… si sigue de necio creo que no ayudara mucho O.o

Aguila Fanel: ¿Mas romance? O.o oky, lo intentare n.nUU espero no estés molesta por la tardanza, perdón, espero ya no tardar pero nada es seguro ;-;

Kai 250: Oye, buena pregunta pero como siempre tendrás que esperar a que lo escriba en el fic xDD Oka, ya me callo O.O sobre lo de Ty-chan pues no quise darle tanta importancia en los capis anteriores pero pronto sabremos que es lo que siente por su ex-capitán

Son Melee: me alegra que si quieras entrarle al fic Liz n--n y como esta eso de que ahora Ardently me va a demandar por su cuenta ¬.¬ yo solo hice lo que me pediste, no es mi culpa que me amenazaras con colgarme de los A: 300 sino lo hacia TToTT

Pierina: Uy, hasta que tengo noticias tuya chica n-nUU no te preocupes se lo que se siente estar atareada con las cosas de la school, tienes razón sobre los Suzaku-Seiryu u-u pero aun así veras que les tengo planeado a ese par xDD

Hisaki Raiden: ¿En serio te gusta la evolución de sentimientos? O.O bueno, creo a que muchos les gusta eso, no es tan extraño, créeme n—n (todos la miran feo) esta bien ¬¬ si quieres créeme ;--; y sobre de que Dranzer nos e preocupa por Dragoon no es tanto que no se preocupe.

Youko Sakuma: Sobre el Kai-Taka espero cumplirlo pronto xDD, gracias por el review Youko-san n..n y claro que le daré tus saludos al duendecito n.n, en cuanto le ponga las manos encima òwó– pasa corriendo- vuelve aquí! XO Un saludo

Raven deaht Angel: ya te meti, no te preocupes si necesito algo te lo diré n.- espero este capi te guste Raven non y que subas un fic pronto ¬¬

COMENZAMOS! n0n antes de que se me olvide la platica entre Arian y Suzaku será revelada hasta el capi 4 porque sino le quitaría el chiste, ¬¬ lamento no poder decir nada u.u (todos los lectores con piedras y lanzas) o.o VAMOS AL FIC! nonUUU

°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°°"°"°"°"

FIRE AND STORM

CAPI 3: "Sombras del pasado"

°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°"°°"°"°"°"

Las luces de los reflectores le hicieron entrecerrar los ojos, los gritos eufóricos de la gente retumbaban en sus oídos. Sonrió levemente mientras se encaminaba al plato, quería que su abuelo estuviera orgulloso de él, era el mejor y no iba a dejar que un simple novato le ganara.

°-."Voy a darte una lección mocoso" - pensó el ojicarmin una vez llego su turno para la pelea, la final del campeonato regional, aunque su contrincante era bueno sabia que era un triunfo asegurado.

°-.Oye Kai- una voz al frente lo llamo haciéndolo abrir los ojos encontrándose frente a frente con unos ojos azules que retaron su mirada- ¿listo para la pelea?- inquirió el joven chico de cabellos tan azules como el mar, Kai sonrió con sarcasmo antes de colocar a Dranzer en su lanzador.

°-.Tal ves para ti es solo diversión, pero para mi es mas que eso- exclamo el chico bicolor.

°-.Que tiene de malo la diversión?- contesto el otro chico acercándose al plato- ¿Por qué no puedes divertirte de vez en cuando?- le pregunto, el ojicarmin pareció no prestarle atención.

°-.Cierra la boca y bey batalla- le dijo colocándose en su posición. El peliazul coloco su blade en su lanzador.

°-.Que gane el mejor- exclamo el moreno, Kai no contesto solo espero la señal para comenzar la bey batalla.

No tardo mucho para que la batalla comenzara, ¿diversión, solo eran tonterías. Ganar, eso era lo más importante, la diversión pasaba a segundo plano, debía mostrar quien era el mejor, ser el mejor, eso era lo que siempre le habían enseñado.

°-.Tienes razón, Kai- sisearon con maña- lo que importa es ganar, así se consigue el poder- una voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista y descubrió que frente a él ya no estaba el chico peliazul sino una joven pelinegra rojizo, algunos mechones de su cabello eran color gris.

La chica levanto la vista, unos ojos color verde brillante observaron al bicolor como si pudiera saber que era lo que estaba pensando en esos instantes, un leve escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Kai, la mirada de la chica mostraba algo de locura.

Observo atentamente a la joven, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve mientras algunas marcas de color rojo oscuro se dibujaban en su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello donde desaparecían bajo una blusa gris.

°-.¿Quien eres?- pregunto a la extraña, la chica sonrió de forma demente.

°-.¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas, Kai?- inquirió irónica la joven extendiendo los brazos- tengo otra forma pero que me dices de esta- señalando el blade que giraba en el plato cerca de Dranzer.

El ojirubi bajo la vista antes de que sus ojos se abrieran grandemente por la sorpresa, el blade en el plato era de color negro, lo reconocía. Dio un paso atrás mientras un sudor frió recorría su cuerpo, la perdida de si mismo al tener ese blade cerca, el sentimiento de poder aun se desprendían de aquel objeto que, pensó, hace mucho había superado.

°-.¿Desconcertado?- volvió a cuestionarle la jovencita- deberías estarlo- susurro con algo de desprecio, Kai miraba aun perplejo el blade, pensaba que ya lo había superado y el pánico se estaba apoderando de él.

Pronto el bey estadio comenzó a desaparecer en una profunda oscuridad, quedando todo en penumbras, la gente, los ruidos todo se fue dejándolo solo frente al plato, el sonido de los blades al girar y la extraña chica que a cada instante sonreía mas ampliamente.

°-.N…no…. no puede ser- tartamudeo el ruso japonés, volvió a dar un paso atrás aun recordaba lo que se sentía estar bajo la influencia de aquel blade, de lo que podía llegar a hacer bajo su influencia.

°-.Aun lo recuerdas Kai, puedo sentirlo- comenzó la pelinegra con burla- aun recuerdas ese sentimiento de maravillosa superioridad… de poder, de saber que nadie se iguala a ti, de ser el mejor- le murmuraba la chica arrastrando las palabras, el bicolor la volteo a ver desconcertado.

°-.No- exclamo en un murmullo mientras negaba con la cabeza, la chica pareció impacientarse.

°-.NO LO NIEGUES, TODAVIA DESEAS EL PODER- grito la ojiverde mientras el bit chip del blade comenzaba a brillar con un aura negra, Kai intento moverse cuando el imponente fénix negro hizo su aparición en el plato.

El fénix lanzo un potente chillido mientras extendía sus alas negras cubriendo todo con un fuego negro que rodeo al chico ojicarmin sin dejarle escapatoria alguna, cubrió su rostro con su brazo, no podía distinguir nada mas allá de las llamas solo a la jovencita que camino un poco acercándose a él.

°-.Que me dices, yo puedo devolverte ese poder- le propuso extendiéndole la mano, las llamas le abrieron camino hasta Kai que aun la miraba asustado.

°-.Lárgate, déjame en paz- le exigió el bicolor agarrando su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos. La ojiverde hizo una mueca de desencanto.

°-.¿Esa es tu ultima palabra, Kai?- pregunto, Kai abrió los ojos y la miro con furia.

Intento dar un paso pero no pudo moverse, bajo la vista e intento dar un grito, la oscuridad comenzaba a tragárselo, parecían arenas movedizas que comenzaron a subir por sus piernas era de un color azul negrusco, intento safarse pero sus piernas estaban completamente entumecidas.

°-."Es como en Rusia"- pensó el chico pálido recordando el campeonato de tres años atrás cuando traiciono a sus compañeros de equipo.

Volteo a ver a la muchacha esta lo miraba divertida, detrás de ella Black dranzer observaba al bicolor con sus oscuros ojos, desvió la vista del contacto del fénix por un momento sintió que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo.

°-.Que estas haciendo- la interrogo Kai intentando liberarse, a cada instante comenzaba a hundirse mas rápido pronto lo cubriría por completo.

°-.Son tus acciones, Kai- respondió la pelinegra acercándose, el bicolor noto que sus ojos eran como los de Dranzer, no tenían ese brillo humano que los distinguía de los de una bestia bit- pronto nos veremos de nuevo y veras que ya no te necesito- se burlo la chica mientras comenzaba a reírse de forma escalofriante.

Kai la miro perplejo cuando la imagen de la chica y Black dranzer volvieron a ser la de Takao y Seiryu. Le sorprendió el hecho de que el joven japonés se riera de la misma forma que la chica de un momento a otro el chico moreno abrió los ojos, tenia la misma mirada demente que la joven.

°-.Pronto morirás- le advirtió el peliazul, sus ojos eran tan fríos como el hielo y miraba con desprecio al ruso que estaba a punto de hundirse por completo, pronto todo estuvo en completa oscuridad pero el eco de la gélida risa taladraba sus oídos como estuviera cerca de él…

°-°-°-°-°

Se despertó sobresaltado, respiraba muy rápidamente y un sudor frío recorría en esos momentos su espalda. Miro a su alrededor, se encontraba sentado en un asiento de avión, todo estaba muy tranquilo la mayoría de los pasajeros dormitaban o platicaban en voz baja.

Una azafata pasó a su lado y le sonrió levemente antes de pasar cerca de su lugar y marcharse, a un lado de él estaba sentado Tala, tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados parecía que dormía así que se volteo hacia el otro lado mirando por la ventana.

El manto nocturno de la noche cubría el cielo dejando ver el resplandor de la luna a lo lejos, paso su mano por su frente mientras miraba las nubes que pasaban a un lado se sentía todavía algo alterado por lo que había sucedido... Sabia que era un simple sueño o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba porque lo había sentido tan real, aun podía escuchar la voz de la chica y esa gélida risa que le congelaba hasta el alma.

Opto por volverse a dormir pero algo lo estaba inquietando, la mirada de Takao, una mirada llena de desprecio hacia su persona, el brillo de locura y maldad era lo que mas le había impresionado. Ese no podía ser el chico peliazul, sus ojos no mostraban ese brillo tan especial que había visto tantas veces, no creía que el chico japonés pudiera mirar de esa forma nunca en su vida lo creería. Se dio la vuelta, solo era un mal sueño pero porque le inquietaba tanto.

Suspiro pesadamente, tres años y aun no podía superar aquella experiencia. A pesar de que había resistido la tentación de utilizar el blade negro, aun ahora se sentía inseguro de volver a resistirse a utilizarlo si lo tuviera frente a él.

Black Dranzer, el recuerdo del fénix negro aun estaba muy dentro de su ser, recordaba perfectamente todo lo que llego a hacer siendo solo un peón mas para que su abuelo lograra su objetivo. Cerro su puño con fuerza, había preferido guardar todo eso dentro de su cabeza para dejarlo en el pasado, que le importaba ya, su abuelo estaba en la cárcel y Boris había desapareció de su vida.

°-."Pero si la chica tenia razón"- pensó de pronto mirando por la ventana algo apesumbrado, su mirada escarlata observaba la luna con algo de melancolía- tal ves, alguien despertó a Black Dranzer, por esa razón soñé eso- murmuro mientras meditaba lo que había sucedido.

Volvió a levantar la vista, de cierto modo él, y Black Dranzer mantenían un extraño lazo. Tal ves, porque Dranzer y Black dranzer tenían algo en común, el primero fue utilizado como modelo para crear al segundo.

**°-°-°-°-° Flash Back °-°-°-°**

La nieve cubría los extensos jardines por los que en esos momentos la limosina se hacia paso hasta un enorme edificio blanco, el pequeño ojicarmin observo por la ventana el lugar parecía un hospital pero su padre le había contado que era uno de los mejores laboratorios de toda Rusia.

°-.Kai, baja tenemos que entrar- una voz algo madura lo hizo voltearse, junto a él estaba un hombre de ojos carmesí y cabello negro, tenia una expresión serena y una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

El pequeño bicolor sonrió mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su padre que lo abrazo fuertemente mientras bajaba del auto cargando al chibi. Kai miro nuevamente el edificio mientras su padre se encaminaba adentro con él en brazos, era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar y estaba algo inquieto.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente que iba de un lado a otro con mucha prisa, era la recepción, noto a muchas personas con bata blanca, algunos hablaban entre ellos y otros pasaban muy rápido y tenían la vista en algunos papeles que llevaban.

°-.Doctor Hiwatari- el hombre pelinegro detuvo su marcha unos instantes cuando escucho que lo llamaban, el pequeño bicolor volteo en la dirección en que su padre miraba, un hombre de edad se acercaba a ellos.

Se trataba del mismísimo Volteir, su abuelo, tenia una expresión dura en su rostro y miraba con algo de frialdad al joven hombre que estaba frente a él, Kai se abrazo mas de la chamarra que su papá traía, le temía un poco a su abuelo. Su padre cambio la expresión de su rostro por una de completa seriedad.

°-.Señor- se limito a decir el hombre ojirubi, Volteir sonrió de forma algo irónica.

°-.Ken, ¿desde cuando te diriges a tu padre con tanto respeto?- le pregunto con algo de dureza, el ojicarmin frunció el entrecejo molesto.

°-.Que yo recuerde para ti yo estaba muerto cuando decidí casarme con Aura- comento el pelinegro con molestia mientras bajaba al pequeño bicolor.

°-.Si pero esa mujer ya no esta, ahora si podrás casarte con la joven Risa- exclamo el hombre, Ken puso una cara de molestia.

°-.Aunque mi esposa murió, no pienso casarme con Risa, prefiero criar a mi hijo- respondió molesto, Volteir volteo a ver al pequeño que se escondió detrás de su papá.

°-.Se me olvidaba que habías tenido un hijo con esa mujer- comento despectivamente acercándose un poco a donde Kai estaba- tiene los ojos de tu madre y mi porte- agrego mirando detenidamente al pequeño que había fruncido un poco el entrecejo- definitivamente tiene la sangre de un Hiwatari, pero siempre hay algo que contamina - mirando el cabello de dos tonalidades azuladas del pequeño.

Ken se coloco frente a su hijo ocultándolo de la vista de Volteir que volvió nuevamente su vista al pelinegro que lo miraba de forma cortante. Sonrió levemente antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse sin decir nada mas, Ken lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista, suspiro pesadamente antes de voltear a ver al pequeño bicolor que sintió la mirada de su papá sobre si y tmb se volteo.

°-.Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, Kai- le dijo mientras se agachaba para verlo a los ojos- no te preocupes, pronto terminare mi investigación y podremos irnos a Japón, así no tendrás que lidiar con tu abuelo- le expuso mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos rebeldes, el chibi le sonrió- vamos, tengo trabajo y tu tienes que dormir un poco- tomándolo nuevamente en brazos y dirigiéndose al ascensor.

°-°-°-°

°-.Prueba 3-F54 - dijo uno de los hombres que estaban frente a las pantallas de las computadoras en la sala.

El lugar era enorme, pero detrás de un vidrio de seguridad podía verse una enorme habitación donde varios tubos se levantaban hasta el techo de la habitación, en uno de ellos se podía ver algo que brillaba intensamente frotando en el vació del contenedor.

Uno de los hombres que estaban en la sala apretó un botón y el tubo comenzó a brillar mas intensamente, en eso una de las puertas se abrió dejando ver al joven hombre ojirubi. La mayoría de los científicos lo voltearon a ver, traía todavía en brazos al bicolor que miro con curiosidad todas las pantallas.

°-.¿Como va el experimento?- quiso saber el pelinegro, uno de los hombres en la sala se le acerco, era un hombre pelimorado de mirada penetrante.

°-.Va mejor de lo que esperábamos, Ken- contesto el hombre, el ojirubi asintió levemente mientras sonreía.

°-.Me alegra, Boris, ¿y por fin consiguió una forma?- volvió a inquirir acercándose a una enorme pantalla. Boris se acerco a los controles y apretó algunas teclas antes de volverse a Ken. por ti mismo- exclamo cuando en la pantalla apareció una pequeña ave que escondía su cabeza entre sus alas, era de color rojo muy oscuro y un aura azulada la rodeaba. Ken la miro con sumo jubilo parecía que por fin lo estaba consiguiendo.

°-.Mira Kai- le hablo al chibi que miro la pantalla con curiosidad- eso es un espíritu sagrado conocida tmb como bestia bit- mirándolo unos momentos antes de mover algunas teclas- no es totalmente verdadera, es una copia de una original.

En esos instantes, en la pantalla se formo la imagen de un mural en él se retrataba una hermosa ave que tenia un aura de fuego alrededor mientras extendía sus imponentes alas, cerca de ella había un enorme dragón chino que parecía ascender al cielo que se dibujaba en el mural, tenia enormes garras.

°-.¿Ves el ave?- le pregunto su papá- es un Fénix- le dijo- cuando yo era pequeño un poco mas grande que tu, ese fénix se me aparecía en sueños, aun recuerdo que me miraba con sus hermosos ojos de un color rojizo oscuro cuando extendía sus enormes alas lanzando un fuerte chillido antes de aspirar su aliento de fuego, era hermoso verla, después aparecía el dragón azul que daba vueltas en el cielo entorno al ave, siempre lo oía cantar antes de ascender al cielo, el fénix lo seguía dejando caer algunas de sus plumas a mis pies y desapareciendo en el cielo no sin antes yo le preguntara su nombre...

°-.Y como se llamaba, papi- quiso saber el pequeño, Ken le sonrió con dulzura

°-.Siempre me decía, llámame Dranzer

°-.¿Danzer?- dijo el pequeño mientras su papá lo bajaba y se hincaba frente a él.

°-.Si, pero aun así me dijo su verdadero nombre- le susurro al oído- y era... Suzaku- el pequeño abrió grandemente los ojos- pero es un secreto- colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios, Kai asintió mientras lo imitaba- dice una leyenda que si encuentras al fénix podrás hacer grandes cosas...

**°-°-°-°- End Flash Back °-°-°-°**

Cerro los ojos al recordar aquello, nunca había pensado tanto en su padre de aquella forma, el le había hablado de Suzaku cuando él todavía era pequeño, el sueño de su papá era comprobar que las bestias bit en realidad existían pero sabia que nunca vio sus logros ya que había muerto un año después en una explosión en su laboratorio. después de eso, Kai tuvo que vivir con su abuelo por órdenes de este mismo.

°-.Si encuentras al fénix podrás hacer grandes cosas- murmuro Kai mientras sacaba a Dranzer de su bolsillo- como me gustaría que fuera verdad- agrego mirando su blade por largo rato...

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

°-.OIGAN CHICOS, ESPERENME!- grito el joven rubio corriendo tras Takao y Ray que se detuvieron al escuchar los gritos de su amigo rubio.

°-.Vamos Max, el señor Dikenson nos pidió que llegáramos temprano hoy- le dijo el pelinegro mientras se cruzaba de brazos cuando el pecoso se detuvo recargándose en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aire.

°-.Pero porque tan temprano TT—TT- se quejo Max mientras se paraba a un lado del peliazul que tenia cara de cansancio.

°-.Aummm, Max tiene razón es muy tempraaa...no- bostezó el moreno mientras se tapaba la boca.

°-.No sean bebés- se burlo el pelinegro- no es tan temprano- dándose la vuelta

°-.No, solo el día esta muy oscuro- comento sarcásticamente el peliazul, el mayor de los tres siguió su camino sin prestarle atención al comentario.

°-.Aun así tenemos que llegar a la BBA- Takao y Max se miraron entre ellos.

°-.Oye Takao, ¿y tu hermano?- le pegunto el rubio al japonés mientras seguían al muchacho ojidorados

°-.Hitoshi- colocando una mano sobre su nuca- creo que esta en la BBA, dijo que tenia que hacer algo importante- levantando la vista con despreocupación.

°-.Eso pensé u.ú- afirmo el americano asintiendo con la cabeza.

°-.Eres extraño ¬¬- manifestó Takao mirando de forma inquisitiva a su amigo rubio.

Max le sonrió de forma felina antes de volver su vista al frente. Aunque era muy temprano el frió matinal los había terminado de despabilar. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, cada uno estaba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos recordando la advertencia de la chica castaña.

**°-°-°-°-° Flash Back °-°-°-°**

La tarde avanzaba mientras se dirigían al dojo, Takao miro de reojo a la chica ojiazul turquesa, que miraba a su gato que traía entre sus brazos, noto que movía los labios murmurándole algunas cosas al gatito que solo movía la cola y miraba fijamente a la chica.

Levanto al vista al sentir la mirada del japonés sobre si, el peliazul se sobresalto un poco por la mirada de la chica que se limito a sonreír antes de poner una cara llena de desconcierto y mirar al frente. Cerca de la esquina un chico de apariencia seria miraba en dirección de los chicos, era pelinegro con algunos mechones de cabello rojizo, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unos lentes oscuros.

Vestía una camisa de color rojo oscuro que se pegaba a su cuerpo aunque casi no se veía por la chamarra negra y unos pantalones de la misma tonalidad, sobresaliendo la cadena plateada que salía de su bolsillo, utilizaba guantes sin dedos de la misma tonalidad que la camisa que llevaba, en su cuello descansaba una delgada gargantilla con el dije de una luna.

El chico tenía los brazos cruzados mientras se recargaba en un deportivo negro, levanto la vista y miro a la joven con una expresión seria en su rostro, Jizel pareció reconocerlo mientras el gato negro tmb volteaba.

°-.Disculpen si no los acompaño mas allá- exclamo de pronto la chica deteniéndose, los chicos la voltearon a ver con una expresión de confusión.

°-.¿Que sucede, Jizel?- le pregunto Takao enarcando una ceja, la castaña bajo la cabeza.

°-.Recordé que tengo que hacer algo- contesto la chica excusándose, Ray la miro de forma inquisitiva.

°-.Dijiste que tenias tiempo para ir a comer- comento Ray extrañado mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

°-.lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa- intento disculparse mientras bajaba la vista.

°-.¿No podrías posponerlo?- le propuso el chico rubio, la ojiazul negó con al cabeza.

°-.No, es que… es muy importante- objeto la muchacha dando un paso atrás, notaron que estaba nerviosa.

El chico desconocido parecio impacientarse y descruzo los brazos y se dirigió a donde el grupo de amigos intentaba convencer a la chica de que se quedara, una ves estuvo cerca se quito los lentes oscuros, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad carmesí.

°-.Por fin te encuentro, Jizel- exclamo con frialdad llamando la atención de los chicos que lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

°-.Aikie- pronuncio la joven dando un paso al frente, tenia una expresión de completa seriedad en su rostro- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- quiso saber, el muchacho de piel apiñonada sonrió levemente manteniendo su mirada en la castaña

°-.Eso no tiene importancia, sube al auto y vámonos- indicándole con al cabeza que lo siguiera, la chica negó cerrando los ojos.

°-.No, yo me quedo aquí- respondió sin moverse de su lugar, Aikie pareció molestarse por que se acerco a la chica y la tomo del brazo con un poco de fuerza.

°-.No quiero reproches- le advirtió el pelinegro ojicarmin- vámonos- le ordeno jalándola un poco de su mano para que caminara, Ray frunció el entrecejo molesto.

°-.¿Quien te crees que eres para tratarla así?- le exigió saber el chino mientras se acercaba al joven que, se notaba, era casi de su misma edad.

El pelinegro se detuvo volteando a mirar con molestia al ojidorados, lo observo detenidamente antes de contestar a la pregunta que le había hecho.

°-.Soy Aikie Ishihara,- se presento el muchacho- cabeza de mi familia, presidente de la mesa directiva de la BBA, vicepresidente de Blade Lex corp y… hermano de la chica aquí presente- mirando de reojo a Jizel que se soltó de su agarre.

Ray se quedo mudo ante la revelación, ¿era el hermano de Jizel, por su apariencia se podía decir que era mucho mayor que la chica pero porque se comportaba de aquella manera, tan déspota y arrogante, (N/a: Yo conozco a otra persona que es así ¬¬). Los otros bladebreakers tmb miraron sorprendidos al muchacho frente a ellos.

°-.¿El presidente de la mesa directiva?- articulo el jefe acomodándose los lentes sin dejar de mirar al ojicarmin- pensé que el presidente era un hombre de edad.

°-.No pensé que fuera tan guapo- murmuro Hiromi mirando de pies a cabeza al pelinegro que no le presto atención a su comentario (N/a: Una mentirita piadosa xDD Aikie: Ni que estuvieran hablando de ti ¬¬).

°-.De hecho, el presidente era mi abuelo- aclaro la ojiazul turquesa- Aikie le sucedió en ese cargo- añadió separándose un poco de su hermano que aun miraba fríamente a los chicos.

°-.Ustedes deben ser los antiguos Bladebreakers- dijo despectivamente, los chicos se molestaron un poco por el tono que había utilizado en su comentario- Takao Kinomiya, el actual campeón, Raymond Kon, capitán de los White Tiger X, un equipo que la verdad no vale la pena ni recordar- el ojidorados gruño al escuchar eso- Max Mizuhara, el niño bonito de mami, capitán de los PB All Stars- Max frunció el entrecejo, el ojirubi pareció haber logrado su objetivo- y, por supuesto…- volteando a ver a Daichi- el niño mono, ¿como dices que te llamas?

°-.¿Niño mono!- grito Daichi mientras los chicos lo agarraban para que no se le aventara encima al ojirubi- SOY DAICHI Y YO TMB SOY CAMPEON MUNDIAL

°-.Parece ser que ahora cualquiera puede ser campeón mundial- comento el pelinegro con una sonrisa irónica mientras Daichi intentaba safarse de Takao y Max- solo son una bola de perdedores, dudo mucho que puedan mantener una bey batalla conmigo por lo menos un minuto- cruzándose de brazos, los bladebreakers lo miraron con enojo

°-.No seas hablador- exclamo Takao secamente, aun agarrando a Daichi- dices todo eso pero, ¿puedes apoyar tus palabras con hechos?- ante estas palabras un destello amenazador apareció en los ojos rubí del chico.

°-.¿Quieres comprobarlo?- sacando un blade rojo oscuro con marcas negras y azules.

Takao soltó a Daichi, y casi con la misma velocidad saco su lanzador colocando a Dragoon en el. El pelinegro lo imito sacando su lanzador y colocando su blade tmb. Ambos se miraron seriamente e iban a lanzar cuando Ray se puso frente a Takao y saco su lanzador.

°-.¿Que haces Ray?- pregunto un sorprendido japonés, el neko-jing lo miro de soslayo.

°-.Yo peleare con él, le demostrare que le sucede a los que se meten con un White Tiger- volviendo su mirada al ojicarmin que sonrió con sarcasmo.

°-.Quien lo diría, el gato saco a relucir sus garras- comento irónico Aikie, Ray sonrió con un dejo de cinismo- no importa si me enfrento a los dos, de todas forma terminaran probando la derrota.

°-.¿Que has dicho?- gruño el peliazul parándose a un lado de Ray.

°-.Escuchaste claro, puedo derrotarlos a ambos- apretando fuertemente su lanzador- 3…

°-.2…- gritaron al mismo tiempo Takao y Ray preparándose

°-.1…

°-.LET IT RIP!- gritaron al unísono los tres mientras lanzaban sus blades.

Aikie sonrió de forma extraña mientras su blade comenzaba a brillar con una luz rojiza, miro a sus contrincantes antes de concentrarse en su ataque. Jizel miro lo que pasaba y supo inmediatamente que se proponía su hermano con aquello instintivamente saco su blade.

°-.Bueno, niñitas, espero esto les sirva de lección!- les grito el ojicarmin con voz fría- Titanium D, acaba con ellos de una vez, Esfera de plasma!- le ordeno a su blade, este comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a Drigger y Dragoon, ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos

°-.QUE SUCEDE- grito Takao cuando el blade del ojicarmin desapareció en un brillo y se lanzo contra sus blades.

Unos instantes después hubo una fuerte explosión, los presentes tuvieron que cerrar los ojos ante la luz cegadora, Takao pudo escuchar como uno de los blades se rompía en mil pedazos, cuando la luz se disipo miro lo que había sucedido, Dragoon y Drigger seguían en una pieza entonces, ¿que blade había sido destrozado?

°-.Que hiciste, Jizel- le reprocho Aikie a la chica volteándola a ver, tenia su lanzador entre sus manos.

°-.Miren- llamo la atención de todos Daichi mientras señalaba un bit chip cerca de los pies de Ray, este lo levanto y miro algunas piezas de un blade, eran de color azul oscuro.

Takao reconoció el bit chip, era el de la bestia bit de la chica. Entonces… se había metido en el instante en que el ojirubi había mandado su ataque contra ellos. Miro al frente, ante sus ojos el blade plateado giraba como si nada pero el de la chica ojiazul no había corrido con la misma suerte. La chica se acerco a Ray y tomo de su mano el bit chip con la imagen de Louderin antes de volverse a su hermano que la miraba furioso.

°-.Solo evite que hicieras algo incorrecto- le contesto al pelinegro- ahora vámonos, no tenemos ya nada que hacer aquí- agrego con voz dura.

Aikie la miro con reproche unos instantes antes de darse la vuelta e irse no sin antes mirar fríamente a los chicos y lanzarles una advertencia.

°-.Tal ves hoy tuvieron suerte pero en el campeonato se enfrentaran a los Nightmare´s Felines y entonces… veremos quien es el mejor- argumento con una mirada cortante que Ray le devolvió antes de que Jizel se volviera a ellos, suspiro pesadamente antes de enfrentar la mirada de los muchachos frente a ella.

°-.Perdonen a mi hermano, tiene una extraña manera de comportarse pero no es tan malo como se ve- se disculpo la ojiazul haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, Takao la miro preocupado.

°-.Pero y tu blade- quiso saber el peliazul, Jizel se incorporo y le sonrió levemente.

°-.No te preocupes, era mejor a que Aikie hubiera destruido los suyos- le expuso la joven con una sonrisa reconfortante- tengo que irme pero antes tengo que prevenirlos- les susurro, los chicos la miraron extrañados- hay unos bey luchadores que se llaman a si mismos "The masters of Chaos", tengan cuidado con ellos tengo el presentimiento de que no tardaran en hacerles una visita- y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al auto en donde la esperaba el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados.

°-.Oye, pero comos sabremos quienes son- le grito el moreno desconcertado, la joven se detuvo unos instantes.

°-.Es sencillo, los retaran y reclamaran como premio sus bestias bit- le dijo sin voltearlo a ver- no dejen que lo logren- mirándolo de soslayo antes de marcharse, Takao vio como el ojirubi le murmuraba algo al oído antes de que subiera al auto, después de eso el chico subió del lado del conductor emprendiendo su marcha…

**°-°-°-°- End Flash Back °-°-°-°**

"Los amos del caos", pensó el chico moreno mientras seguían su camino a la BBA, nunca había escuchado de ellos, debían de ser un nuevo equipo pero lo que le desconcertaba era el motivo por el cual la chica los prevenía de ellos.

Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza por unos minutos, no tenia porque preocuparse en esos instantes por lo que le había dicho Jizel, estaba mas preocupado por saber del ruso-japonés, tenia ya unos meses desde que no sabia nada de su paradero y comenzaba a inquietarse, después de todo, Kai era su amigo y si esos tales "Amos del caos" estaban tras sus bestias bit, tmb irían detrás del bicolor.

Suspiro con derrota, ¿a quien quería engañar? (N/a: buena pregunta xDD), le preocupaba demasiado Kai, le preocupaba desde que estaban en el mismo equipo, desde que se había dado cuenta que no solo lo quería como amigo, en el mismo instante en que había descubierto que le gustaba hacerlo sonreír sinceramente y sentir que era especial en su vida.

Oh si, el campeón mundial, Takao Kinomiya, se había enamorado de un chico y no de cualquier chico sino de su ex compañero y capitán de equipo, Kai Hiwatari. Aun ahora seguía sin entender xq se había fijado en el bicolor, era frió, arrogante, no mostraba sentimiento alguno hacia sus compañeros de equipo y los trataba peor que a un perro.

Si, tuvo muchas hipótesis del porque, incluso llego a pensar que le gustaba que lo trataran mal (N/a: eh, Takao es masoquista xDD Takao: ¬.¬). Pero eso no era lo malo, lo malo fue antes, cuando descubrió sus sentimientos hacia su frió capitán, en ese mismo instante tuvo unas tremendas ganas de que le cayera un rayo, tirarse por la ventana del hotel o ahogarse en la bañera, lo que fuera primero.

Era algo sicótico, él se había fijado en un engreído y antipático social que, sabia, lo detestaba y solo lo aguantaba porque estaban en el mismo equipo, aunque al principio, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Primero lo odiaba por esa actitud de chico frió y arrogante que se creía mejor que cualquiera de sus compañeros de equipo como para hablarles. Pero cuando comenzaron a viajar hacia el campeonato y lo fue conociendo mejor, comenzó a tomarle aprecio y cariño hasta que noto que se sonrojaba cada ves que el ojicarmin le sonreía o cuando le hablaba, hasta que llego un momento en que comenzó a tener sueños nada decentes en donde siempre aparecía su capitán y eso ya era criminal.

Levanto la vista aun adentrado en sus pensamientos, después de tantos años, había comprendido que debía cambiar su actitud hacia los demás, era un engreído, muchas veces llego a aceptar que las cosas que decía Hiromi de él eran ciertas, pero no le importaba lo que pensara la castaña, era su vida, a ella no le importaba pero algo en las palabras que le dijo Kai antes de marcharse lo hicieron cambiar de opinión.

°-._Sabes Takao, eres un gran persona cuando uno llega a conocerte mejor pero creo que deberías cambiar un poco tu actitud, ser mas humilde no tan fanfarrón como casi siempre sueles ser, sino le das a la personas otra impresión, la de un inmaduro que no tiene cerebro mas que para el bey blade_ (N/a: No me miren feo ¬¬), _por lo menos esa fue la impresión que me diste cuando te conocí…._

Desvió la mirada a un lado, esas palabras en ese instante la habían dolido mucho, ¿eso era lo que el ruso creía de él, por primera ves en su vida no respondió a lo que el ruso le dijo era como si las palabras no pudieran formarse en su garganta, no sabia que responder se sintió tan vulnerable en ese instante, no le hubiera molestado que Ray, Max, Kenny o incluso Hiromi le hubieran dicho aquello pero en boca de Kai, esas palabras se oyeron tan hirientes….

°-."Creo que Kai lo hizo solo para hacerme reaccionar un poco"- pensó el moreno cuando las instalaciones de la BBA estaban cerca- "aceptar tus errores es algo que aprendí cuando aun éramos un equipo"- agrego con una sonrisa mirando a Max y a Ray que iban un poco mas adelante.

°-."_Aunque reconozco que tu alegría contagia a los demás y q estas ahí para cualquiera de los chicos del equipo cuando necesitan apoyo. Tu me enseñaste a divertirme en una bey batalla, que ganar no es todo y que si las cosas van mal nunca debes rendirte, eso es algo…. que admiro de ti…Kinomiya_" (N/a: Oye, Kai, no quisiste decir, ¿eso es algo que me gusta de ti? xDD- PASH, zape de Kai- Auch X.x)

Eso fue lo ultimo que le dijo Kai antes de entrar por la puerta de abordaje, se marcho sin despedirse, sin decir un hasta luego. Takao sabia que volvería, después de todo, le debía una bey batalla y era una promesa que el bicolor no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

°-.Oye, Takao- la voz del chico ojidorados lo saco unos instantes de sus pensamientos- ahora que recuerdo quería pedirte algo- caminando a un lado del chico peliazul.

°-.¿Que cosa?- quiso saber el moreno ladeando un poco la cabeza en señal de desconcierto.

°-.Bueno, yo…- bajo la mirada algo apenado, Takao lo miro de forma mas interrogante- quisiera pedirte que si, bueno, tu…- pasando su mano por su nuca, le costaba trabajo pedirle ese favor a su amigo pero tenia que hacerlo. abrió la boca para proseguir pero no lo logro ya que alguien interrumpió.

°-.Vaya, hasta que llegan- exclamo con su típico tono de voz el chico pelirrojo, tenia los brazos cruzados y estaba recargado en un árbol, el chico japonés lo volteo a ver, se sorprendió un poco por verlo ahí.

°-.Tala- articulo un sorprendido moreno aun con la mirada puesta en el ruso que sonrió levemente.

°-.Hola, chicos. Tiempo sin verlos- los saludo relajándose un poco y caminado hacia ellos.

°-.¿que haces aquí?- quisieron saber los chicos, el ojiazul ártico cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba.

°-.Venimos ha arreglar algunos asuntos- respondió una fría voz a espaldas de Tala, los chicos reconocieron aquella voz.

Del edificio salio el ruso japonés, tenia una expresión seria en el rostro y tenia los brazos cruzados, casi no había cambiado desde la ultima vez, aunque los rasgos de su rostro eran mas maduros, Takao lo miro sorprendido antes de que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, Kai por fin había regresado… sin que los presentes lo notaran, el bit chip del Dragoon y Dranzer comenzaron a brillar con una tenue luz.

°-°-°-°-°-°

Cerca de ahí, una camioneta se dirigía hacia la BBA, era de color negro y un sujeto con gafas oscuras iba manejando. En la parte trasera una joven castaña miraba por la ventana, el día ya estaba aclarando serian como las ocho de la mañana. volvió su vista de nuevo al interior mientras miraba una taza que tenia entre sus manos.

°-.Entonces, Hiwatari vendrá a Japón- comento Jizel mientras tomaba de su taza, iba sentada junto a una castaña mucho más joven que ella, la ojidorados la volteo a ver mientras asentía.

°-.Eso es lo que creo aunque no será nada agradable el reencuentro de Suzaku con Seiryu , por lo que note, el geist de fuego es un terco mal humorado que no quiere saber nada de Seiryu- mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el entrecejo- con decirte que se puso furioso cuando le dije que aun quería….

°-.Vamos Arian, guarda tus energías acabas de llegar de Rusia- le dijo un chico castaño de unos 19 años de ojos verdes. Estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, tenía una expresión serena en su rostro.

°-.Oye, Josh no se tu, pero ese Suzaku es un idiota y que decir de su amo, el sujeto "tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pelear con novatos"- imitando la voz de Kai- son tal para cual, los dos son un dolor de cabeza ¬¬- mascullo molesta.

°-.Tienes que admitir que Hiwatari te salvo la vida- la regaño Josh, mientras la ojidorados hacia un puchero.

°-.Nunca mientras viva- contesto negando con la cabeza.

°-.Se nota que aun eres una niña- se burlo la mayor- él pudo haberte dejado perecer en la avalancha y aun así no te abandono- Arian la volteo a ver con reproche.

°-.Tu tmb, Jizel?- chillo en estado chibi- que se me hace que te gusta y por eso lo defiendes ¬¬-mirando inquisidoramente a su hermana que casi se ahogaba con el café.

°-.¿ESTAS LOCA!- le grito molesta- A MI NO ME GUSTAN TIPOS COMO ESOS, ADEMAS NI LO CONOZCO xO- agrego.

°-.A Jiz le gusta Hiwatari, a Jiz le gusta Hiwatari!- comenzó a recitar la ojidorados sacándole tres venitas a Jizel.

°-.Ahora veras engendro del demonio- agarrándole los cachetes a la menor y estirándole la cara, el chico castaño suspiró pesadamente.

°-.Las dos son unas niñas ¬¬- admitió el ojiverde- por cierto, Jiz, aquí esta tú nuevo blade- le dijo interrumpiendo la pelea entre las dos hermanas y le entregaba a Jizel una caja.

°-.Vaya, te volaste la barda con este blade- exclamo la chica mirando con una gran sonrisa su nuevo blade.

°-.Es similar a tu viejo Lightning claw, pero me tome la molestia de hacerle unas cuantas modificaciones- mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

°-.Gracias, Josh, me muero de ganas de probarlo- colocando el bit chip de la pantera en su lugar.

°-Y para mi- quiso saber la menor señalándose a si misma- ¿no tienes nada para mi, ¿Qué ,ya no soy tu hermana favorita?- volvió a preguntarle, el chico negó con al cabeza.

°-.No te pongas así Ari, el blade de Jiz se daño mucho después de que se metió en la batalla de Aikie así que necesitaba otro.- le dijo, la jovencita solo hizo un puchero.

°-.Al capitán sangre no le agrado que le arruinaras el momento, ¿verdad?- inquirió la ojidorados volteando a ver a JIzel.

°-.No- acepto la chica- me dijo que no volviera a meterme en sus peleas- desviando la mirada

°-.Creo que nuestro hermano esta llevando demasiado lejos su papel de líder- comento Josh mirando a las chicas por el espejo, ambas castañas asintieron tristemente…

…**...:C.o.N.T.i.N.u.A.r.A:...**

**Ya nos dimos cuenta que a Takao si le gusta Kai xDD, bueno puse un poco de porque ese cambio de actitud en el lindo de Taka-chan, todos tienen derecho a madurar un poco ¿no, yo algún día lo haré xDD, lo siento es que no tuve infancia U-U, y no me miren feo ¬¬U aunque espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ya de aquí en adelante los Bladebrekaers estarán juntos xDD**

**Ari: Como esta eso de que no tuve protagónico en este capi ;-;**

**Jiz: sorry u.u así, les presento a mi sister; Arian Ishihara, bueno, por lo menos eso me dijo mi mamá ¬¬**

**Ari: Muy graciosa, mejor despídete ¬¬ y vámonos ya. Adiu o.o- moviendo la mano en señal de despedida**

**Jiz: esta bien, ya voy, no me corras ¬¬ como siempre espero les gustara el cap, se que no tiene nada de extraordinario pero que le vamos a hacer xDD BYE! Siguiente capi: "Vuelve Black Dranzer", por cierto, la próxima semana, tal ves, no haya actualizaciones xq me voy a visitar a la familia de mi papá por una semana o mas, depende o.o así que aviso de una ves sino aparezco xDD NOS VEMOS…**

**...:Jizel N.I.K.A.T.H:...**


End file.
